Maximum Ride: Save Us
by writeroses1029
Summary: Max saved the world but nothing is the same. The flock try giving normal a try but Max is finding it hard. FAX is broken up due to Fang's past threatening Max's life. W/o Max aware of it. R&R PLEASE! New Chapter in!
1. You Are Goodbye

You Are Goodbye

Cages made of one soldier sheet flooring and four walls and a ceiling that are wires with inch by inch square holes. Beside him, touching his cage, was another one. Two other walls were pushed up into the corner of a wall. The other side was in front of him and it opened up when unlocked. That only happened with the scientist Abraham Grey came to perform experiments on him.

Fang felt his back bleeding (although at the time, his name was 00002, the second of the bird-hybrid children that had lived). He was about eleven and crawled up in the corner away from the other cage. In the darkness he could still see her. Their cages were on the floor and level with the holes that made her image distorted.

But he still made out the tawny wings and dark, mangled brown hair. His black hair had grown long over the years of captivity but every now and then, Abraham would cut chunks of it off so Fang could perform better. He shook his wings and felt the pain.

A voice was speaking loud to the room, not just him, coming from in front of the beautiful girl's cage. She had told him her name was 00001 (later known as Max) and asked him for his. He didn't have the knowledge to understand what she called a name was. He couldn't even speak. He wondered how she did that and why? Why didn't he know words?

"00001, come on, get the flock. We're leaving the School for good." The voice was of the main scientist that worked with the other winged creatures, Jeb Batchledor. He opened her cage and Max, understand him, stepped out and began unlocking the cages next to him. They stepped out one by one as their cages were unlocked.

A boy with blonde hair and bandages over his eyes since he was seven.

A girl who would constantly talk of nonsense that he didn't understand.

A toddler boy with big blue eyes and blonde hair.

A baby girl held in the eldest girl's arms.

His eyes observed as the girl whose cage was next to his handed the baby over to Jeb. The scientist took her and then, Max- he had to remember to call her that- began fumbling with the lock on his door.

"He's not my experiment 00001, I don't even know what he's like. He may be different than us." Fang watched as his door swung open. Without the cages between them, Fang could see her face better now. A serious mouth pressed in a hard line and dark brown eyes staring at him. Her pale skin seemed like the split milk he had for his meal yesterday.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, "He's one of us." Her voice was soothing and calm unlike Abraham's. Even Jeb seemed more of a friendly scientist than the rest of them. Her face turned back to him and she reached out a hand. He flinched thinking she would hit him.

"Do you trust me?" Her voice was beautiful. He nodded his head thinking this was the normal response. He grabbed her hand and she pulled them through. When they stood, she let go of his hand. "Come on, we have to leave now." Jeb led them forward.

"You're going to have to fly out. I have a car a few miles past the woods," Jeb led them past a dark metal hallway. Fang felt his heart racing and he was scared. If Abraham caught him…

Max had the baby in her arms now and protecting her safely. Fang saw her eyes were facing forward and determined. They pushed through way through to an open field and now alarms were going off. Snarls ripped through the air and Fang almost stopped for a moment but it was the tawny wings and flowing brown hair that kept him going.

Max looked at him, "Up and Away." He understood perfect and snapped out his wings. He had only flown indoors but as soon as his wings caught the air he was free. They were flying and they were going faster than he had ever imagined.

When Max looked at him, she gave a smile. They were safe and she had saved him. There was no turning back from that. For the first moment in his entire life, Fang felt a small smile on his face but held on to his emotionless presence besides that. He still had to be a stone.

I remember here…

I stood in front of a high school. I was Max Martinez for the moment but knowing my luck, I would be Maximum Ride in the next five minutes. I didn't even bother to hide my wings. I was safe now. I heard doors slam shut and I turned to watch Iggy and Ella walked out of the van towards the school. My mom had offered to drive us. Iggy and Ella were holding hands. It was sweet really if I wasn't such a cynic. Fang, dark and mysterious as ever, followed behind. Our eyes connected and my heart broke for a moment.

I remember when we…

Well, let him go and enjoy the girls swarm around the new guy. I hope he enjoyed it. A figure came to stand beside me as I adjusted the messenger bag leaning against my side. Fang, I was still focusing on him but for the moment I couldn't. I wanted to fly away and turn away. I wanted to remember wild and wild and free. But those days were gone, baby. They were just memories now.

I remember days slid into years…

Just one year really. All of my life had come together and fallen apart almost one year ago. Now I was starting normal life, if that sounded nice. Now I was building lifetimes, thinking Fang would be here. He was, technically, but he wasn't _here_ beside me holding my hand like I wanted. The figure was familiar. I had seen him before. He was the boy that worked at the convenient store that I had run into the day before my world fell apart. He was okay I suppose. "Hey Max, I'm Bobby Greene remember?"

I remember 'well maybe you could wait'…

That stupid lie I told myself that Fang would come back after saving the world was done. Then, I became a killer and I lost a friend, a brother, and a father all on the same day. I became a wreck and never left my room. He never once came to comfort me and now, I'm left as the cold, shattered heart that he had frozen and dropped on the floor.

I remember arms reached out too late…

Or never at all in Fang's case.

I entered the school with Bobby making small talk. In the hall, with red lockers and students, I could find Fang as if my heart depended on it. I could always feel him. I knew where he was when I shut my eyes. I could hear his breathing through the wall that our bedrooms shared. I could feel his hands on my waist as he whispered, "I remember here" as if he was reading my mind.

Angel and Gazzy were at the elementary school. Nudge was in middle school. Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I were in high school. I'd explain more but it hurts to much to know. I hated September because it meant October was on its way. It would mark the anniversary of the worst day of my life. (Well, one of the worst.)

When there's nothing left to say, I hear that life moves on.

Between Fang and I there's been nothing said since he broke it off. I never thought that silence thing he does would hurt me so much. Sure, we had conversation to try and keep things life while the flock was around. They were just as hurt by what happened as I was. I saw Fang silently opening his locker as girls swarmed over them. He had bags underneath his eyes and his lips were set in a permanent frown.

I thought of an old song we had listened to on the radio in a car, driving to the safe house (which is now our real home):

_You are the sun gone down,_

_You are the sky._

_You are the moon rushed round._

_You are goodbye._

_You are good, good._

_You are goodbye._

_You are good, goodbye._

I let out a breath. Goodbye Fang. Hello Normal Life.

Right?

Wrong.

------------

**Song is "You are Goodbye" by Holly Conlan**

**There you have it, an unplanned Prolouge.**

**I love flashblacks.**

**Don' you?**

**Review if you do!**


	2. Grand Theft Autumn Where is your boy

**Follow up to my fanfiction Maximum Ride: Taking Back the World****.**

**All right, here's an experiment of mine I've been dying to try.**

**All the entries that you read are going to be Maximum Ride, yes, but also with a song that my iPod played when I pushed shuffled. I will try my best to make a plot line and everything out of this. Do cut me some slack, I have some strange songs on my iPod. The title of the story is the song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**------------**

**Grandtheft Autumn (Where is Your Boy)**

Sometimes, when I think really long and hard about it. I absolutely, want to hit Fang.

It's a problem, I know but I can't help it.

He knows how mad I get when he's all silent and I have no idea what he's thinking. He gives these looks as if he knows what I'm thinking though which he obviously doesn't.

Otherwise he'd be running away.

Autumn leaves blew on the light breeze. I could smell apple pie drifting up from the home on which we sat on. He was on the very top, leaning his back against the chimney and his black wings stretched out.

Black feathers rippled, his dark eyes shifting between me and the view of the forest just beyond, and a little smile was set on his face.

Maybe he doesn't know what I know. That he was the last good thing about that part of life. Genetic mutations, not so great, but Fang would not be here if it hadn't happened.

"Where is your boy tonight?" I blushed to realize he was talking to me. I shifted my head back down to the driveway to find it empty. My heart dropped to find it only filled by my mother's car.

Bobby wouldn't show, I suppose and Fang was smirking, glad to have it happen even though I was hurt. I guess that's what friends do, they take enjoyment in your unhappiness.

Wind rushed past me and blew my light brown hair in front of my face. My hands tightened as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I bit my lip to keep from yelling at him. Annoying the heck out of me.

"We agreed we were going to give normal a try," I retorted.

Isn't that why we had moved in with my mom?

Isn't that why we started school?

Isn't that why we were seeing normal people?

Of course, because normal is what we needed right now after saving the world.

Just then, a car pulled in and my heart raced. Maybe I wasn't enough of a freak that I could still get a date. He stepped out of the driver's side. Bobby had his license, he was sixteen and at first, my mom had agued except for one fact.

I turned sixteen just a few weeks ago. That's right, I haven't had to save the world in two years. I was done.

Unlike Fang, Bobby was this nice kid I had met in my art class. He was taller than me (always a plus) and where I lacked in speaking skills he filled in.

Sure, he didn't know what was on my head at every waking moment.

And he couldn't fly away with me.

And he didn't occasionally wake up at four in the afternoon wearing nothing but pants and no shirt to reveal a slightly muscled stomach and scars that I wanted to touch.

But Bobby had been a friend for me for the past two weeks and it was going great. He knew about my wings just like the rest of the kids in my school. He asked questions but didn't pry. He knew enough about me to like me for me without knowing the gritty details.

Fang knew all of that stuff.

Which was a constant nightmare between us.

I turned to stare at Fang and gave him a smile of victory. Instead of giving up to losing to me, because we never back down from each other, he simply glared at me.

"I hope he is a gentleman." His jaw was tight. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his voice but then again, I couldn't get anything out of Fang. He was the emotionless one.

Instead of screaming at him or hitting him (I've been getting better), I shrugged it off. I opened up my wings and let myself drop off the roof. I glided down to the car to see Bobby watching me, with amazement.

He wasn't repulsed or anything!

Forget that I had kissed Fang a few times and had once been in love with him. A lot has happened and a lot has changed. Especially, moi.

Bobby was in fact a gentleman and held the door open for me. I wasn't even afraid to be in a car. My claustrophobia completely disappeared now along with being Maximum Ride, savior of the world. That was fourteen/fifteen year old me. This was sixteen Max.

I watched as Bobby started the engine. He had this long brown hair that was shaggy. Bright green eyes that were always giving off some sign of emotion such as happiness and anger. I could tell what he was thinking.

His eyes were the first thing that I noticed about him in art class.

He gave me this smile as he started backing out of the engine. I saw a tall, dark figure standing on the roof and I rolled my eyes.

Well, readers truly upset over this, what did you want _me _want _him_ to do?

Call out "You need him. Well I can be him?!"

No, I wasn't waiting around any longer for Fang.

He had made his choice

So now mine was made too.

You want a better explanation, ask him. He knows what he did.

Still that part of me that said, Max he still loved you, was reaching out towards him. Wishing he did in fact say "I'm still trying. And that's more than I can say for him."

The rest of my heart and my entire head told me to shut up because Fang was only in my life anymore because we were a flock and we stuck together. That never meant Fang and I had to _be_ together.

And love- well, let's just say for today, I'm a non-believer.

Maybe Bobby will change that.

You know who won't?

Fang, that's right. This is why,

And you know I'm speaking the truth right now,

Because I would never admit this if it were a lie,

_Fang_ was the one who broke up with _me_.

-----------

**Song is "Grand Theft Autumn (Where is your Boy) by Fall Out Boy**

**The title for this Fanfiction is also a song called "Save Us" by Cartel which will be used in the next chapter cause I forgot I needed a title for the ENTIRE story, sorry. =)**

**If you don't know the lyrics look them up because I try to establish them within the text too.**


	3. Save Us

**I have to admit, I had to go through a few songs on shuffle before I got this. I figured it would make an interesting MR. **

------------

**Save Us**

Drips of rain smacked into the puddles at my feet as I stared at the darkness.

I know I'm dreaming but this is a memory too. I know this is real.

My mouth form the words I hated myself for ever muttering.

"Who will save us?"

That would be me, Maximum Ride, I suppose. Even thought I'm fourteen years old and have other problems.

How I had come to this moment, the truths self-evident and the lies we used to represent on the ground in front of me. The end of Itex, the end of Mr. Chu, and now, the beginning of a better world.

This is what I had been fighting for.

This was my purpose, my life.

Now, I can't go on anymore without thinking about the fact that I was purposeless. My shoulders and wings didn't feel lighter.

Jeb was dead.

I had won.

Flock was hurt.

I would never be the same.

This was for the best…oh, do they sugar coat everything in ones life to make it sound better. _Sure, Maximum can save the world. She can do anything._

Then hands tried to pull me aside. I was so glad I had only brought him with me.

My side was bleeding and soaking through my already wet tee shirt. I can't even imagined what he looked like.

I'm standing on the edge of this cliff, the past and the saved world behind my feathered wings that were out open.

What does it take to make this real?

With my soul gone what will I miss?

_Can you save us?_

Me… the fool for saving us.

There was no price to pay mentioned in the job description.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I formed fists before wiping them away. Me, the weak fool, should've known nothing good came out of this.

"Say the words," I whispered into the dark thunderous wind as my hair whipped in front of my face. "Let it out, go ahead, say anything."

Call me the monster that I was. Admit that I was wrong. Push me over this cliff, I promise I won't use my wings to catch me. Give me the truth and nothing more.

Did they ever consider that we all fall? Did they ever figure I had a heart to break? Would my life ever matter to them? Would they be grateful for what I had done, prevented?

No. They did not and would not.

"Max," such a stupid name that he made sound wonderful. Why did I choose it? Had I known that someday I would be given the weight of the world so I needed a strong name to fit me? Was I asking for this punishment?

I brought my arms up to my chest and crossed them. Loose, torn pants were flapping against my shaking legs. My bare feet were cut and my toes curled into the rocks. I barely heard the scatter of loose earth tremble down along the edge to the silent, judgeless ground.

Too bad he could fly.

He would follow me.

"You saved the world," he whispered. I heard the way his voice longed to reach out to me. 'The flock is safe."

So what, saving the world doesn't make me a less terrible person. Ever notice in those cute cartoons with the heroes, they never actually do anything wrong.

Heroes are flawless, perfect beings who find ways to avoid being evil.

I can't go on…

"Max, maybe we are who we are because it was never meant to be."

Another crack in my heart but he was a stone. I should've expected him to say this now. I would've done it to him if he had done the things that I had. I winced from the pain in my side.

His words had nothing to do with it. I agreed, maybe, about how this was never meant to be.

I had done my purpose, we had held on because that's all we had…each other. Now, we were two different life forms, with better options well, he had better options.

My heart keeps demanding more and more and more to try and go back.

Developing the ability to go back in time would make me a much happier Max, the old Max.

But she wasn't coming back.

I stared out at a crashing ocean with black waters, just like Fang's eyes, hair, and feathers. They were loud and crashing though, not like his silent figure standing behind me.

Take the dagger, Fang, I told him with my mind if he could hear me. Stab me in the heart. I'm better off having no breath in my lungs or air sacs.

My arms dropped lifelessly beside my sides. My left arm grazing my side and sending shocks of pain in me. I always wondered why I never had white feathers like Angel. Why I had these dirt colored wings?

Well, why I can't be an angel?

Ever heard of an angel that was evil…well besides the one that became the devil?

No? My point exactly.

I was raised to be a fighter. I was doing what I was trained and born to be. I was made to save the world. All right I did that.

Now what?

Already, the changed part of me was letting him go. I knew he couldn't reach out to me and hold me to comfort me. I wasn't the Max he knew anymore.

That's all right, I suppose I was okay with that. Maybe time would allow us to be together but if not, well, I was fine with that too.

I was a monster anyways.

And monsters don't deserve to be loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Song is "Save Us" by Cartel. Again, I advise you to look up the lyrics if you don't know them because they really come into play into this story.**


	4. Bouncing Off the Walls and 23

**Bouncing off the Walls**

I hate nightmares.

They always mix the truth and the lies together. My fears and my worries all clashed together along with my pains and my regrets

Of course that wasn't how it happened…not exactly.

When I woke up a thin layer of sweat is drench all over me and I'm breathing like I've run the longest track marathon in the world. Which of course I wouldn't do.

I would fly it.

My white tank top is messed up and the front is sort of thrown off to the side. The cups of my bra are sticking out. When I run my hand through my hair it is wet and easy to push back from my face.

Afraid to be in the bed any longer, I throw the mostly pushed aside blankets off of me. My black shorts have ridden up so when I stand I pull them down. Then, I close my eyes and reached my arms up and over my shoulders. I stand on my toes and stretch longer.

I shake out my wings, feeling the movement of each feather. My heart begins to calm. I try to tell myself that nightmare was a year ago. I'm fine now. No one can hurt me.

And that's when I realize, he's standing in the doorway.

His arms are crossed and he leaning against the framing. He had on just boxers and I could see his chest covered with scars. His chest made them shift along his tan skin.

His dark eyes tracing over me, lingering at my chest when I realize in horror that I had fixed my tank top. But what does it matter, so what?

It's just a bra. He can get over it.

"Go ahead and take your picture." And hang it up so you can tear me down.

I place my hands on my hips and wait for an explanation.

"You were screaming again," maybe I just wanted to hear the pain in his voice but I couldn't deny it was still there.

He stepped forward into the room, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. "You haven't had nightmares in awhile."

Two months isn't awhile.

Over a year, what happened between us, now _that_ was a long time.

Without my consent, he reached his calloused hand up to press it against my forehead. His skin was so cool that I leaned into his touch just to relax. He peeked at me past the long darks strands of his hair.

His mouth twitched as if he was going to smile.

If he had, I would've hit him.

I scolded myself for looking like a fool again.

For some reason, his hand moved down to my cheek and his thumb traced my lips for just a second before cupping my neck.

I backed away just as he leaned in and shut my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and folded my wings up tighter against my back. The feathers made my burning back hotter but I had to pull myself in tighter.

I had nothing left to lose. My heart was bouncing off the walls and I had to grab it and shut it up.

I shook my head and was scared of what he might say. So, instead I filled the silence with my words, knowing that if anyone should get hurt, it deserved to be him.

He hurt me, so it was only fair.

_But life's unfair Maximum._

_**What the heck Voice? Leave me alone!**_

___I'm just trying to help._

Of course, the Voice wasn't helping though.

Fang's lips part for a moment. He was close to saying something. He hated the silence between us just as much as I did. I felt the new light peaking through the windows, the sun would be rising soon and then we'd have to go to school. I would be with Bobby and Fang could be with whoever he wanted. Which was never me in the end.

"With all the years I've wasted on you," I whispered, trying not to bite my lip to show I was lying, I averted my eyes to the ground. "I'm finally free of that."

"Just leave me alone Fang."

Then, the door slammed shut and I was all alone again.

Just as I asked.

So why I wasn't I happy?

-----------

**Song is "Bouncing off the Walls" by Sugarcult**

**I've decided to include the next chapter because this one was so short.**

**And I lucked out on this one because the lyrics are perfect (for 23)**

------------

**23**

Fang hated her. He hated her so much for doing this to him. He hated her for turning her back on the flock because she thought she was a monster. He hated her for being beautiful and amazing and unattainable.

He hated he had ever left her.

When he watched her go last night to hang out with that boy, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was the reason she was moving on. He had broken it off because at the time it was for the best.

He went to his room. The bed perfectly made. He couldn't sleep, not while knowing she was screaming.

He was sorry every day.

Hadn't he suffered enough?

Apparently not…in Max's mind.

_I won't always love what I'll never have_, he told himself because eventually, he would have Max. She'd come around eventually.

He forced himself into a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His dark eyes were too cold. His lips always in a harsh frown. His hair was too shaggy and too dark. The dark circles under his eyes were completely noticeable. His cheeks seemed to sink in. His chin stuck out.

He shoved his hands in his pockets thinking of all the things he should've said.

He should've told Max that he would always be there for her.

He probably shouldn't have broken them apart with such cold words, lying to himself and her for the best.

When he closed his eyes, he still had the dreams of watching her face crumble into a hurt. No one else knew these lonely dreams. He couldn't face or explain the pain in Max's face with the expression _I thought you loved me. _

Fang's eyes glared at his reflection.

So ugly in his mind.

No wonder Max could never love him.

But should he explain that he knew everything?

He knew her pain.

He knew her happiness.

They didn't need abilities.

Max was everything about him that was good.

She would laugh it off or cut him off.

She would be hurt if he pulled her aside right now and said the words on his mine.

"I'm here. I'm now. I'm ready. Holding on tight to you because Max, you're the only one."

That would make her cry.

She wouldn't understand.

If only he could explain.

He broke up with her

Not because he didn't love her

But because he had to

For the best.

He never, would never,

Stop loving her.

As much as Fang had led Max to believe that over a year ago.

What was he hoping for?

That she'd forget he had cause her the worst hurt in the world.

No, but he was hoping she could love him once more.

-----------

**Song is "23" by Jimmy Eat World**


	5. HeroHeroine

**Hero/Heroine**

Fang caught me off guard in school. I was casually in the lunch line thinking how I never thought he could break me apart so easily as he had. My hands were in my pockets and my head was in a cloud as I tried to focus on other, happier things.

Bobby was standing in front of me in line. I had my heart all locked down and then he turned me around by coughing. My eyes darted to the calloused, large hands on the tray beside mine.

Shivers went down my spine as I remembered him whispering in my ear and those hands holding me tightly and gently. _Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? _

In my mind I was telling myself that I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in his eyes. But I felt a weakness coming on that never felt so good even though it was wrong.

I turned my attention to Bobby who was talking to me. I entered a conversation with him knowing Fang was behind me wanting to get inside. Well, he has to get in line.

Now, I'm running and screaming on the inside. I want him to just leave me alone after all, he put the hole that was in my heart.

Bobby gave me a smile as we left the line. There to the right sat Iggy and Ella. Iggy was talking lightly to her, staring right at her. I remembered it now, two years ago, when he came into Fang's bedroom to tell his best friend that he had his sight back. Instead, he almost got a glimpse at me…naked.

Ella saw me and waved me over. I stopped and Bobby turned to look at me. I saw just beyond him was his own table with the kids from my art class. I saw a dark figure past me and head towards Iggy and Ella. Fang shot a sinister smile while he looked over his shoulder at me.

"He doesn't really act like your family sometimes," Bobby noted as I jerked my focus back on him. His eyes were glaring at Fang who was busy shaking out his wings a bit without hitting anyone in the small cafeteria.

"He's just weird," was all I could manage to say. I wasn't going to tell Bobby that I had a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my pasts and one of them, had very large, black wings, gentles hands, and my heart in his grasp.

"Are you sitting with them?" For the past couple weeks, all I had done was sit with them but everything felt awkward. Iggy and Ella were dating casually. Fang and I were broken apart. I didn't want to eat through another silent lunch.

"No," I said facing him completely. "I'll sit with you." Bobby gave a great smile. I walked over with him towards his table and lucky for me, the seats were actually movable so my wings could stretch out a bit, but not too much. I made sure to stick close to Bobby. My back faced my family.

Our date on Saturday had gone so amazingly well despite the fact that I was still slightly angered with Fang. In fact, he was still stuck in my mind after this morning and I told him to leave me alone. For once, he actually listened.

"You're a big eater," Bobby joked. Everyone at the high school already knew that Fang, Iggy, and I were allowed two lunch meals. I gave a wide smile and observed the other kids. They were lost in their own conversations. They weren't staring or gawking at me. I felt normal and for the most part happy.

At the date, we went to the movies and watched part of a movie until Bobby had kissed me. Then, I'm pretty sure that's all we did. He was really good at it. Butterflies entered my stomach as I thought about it.

I reached for a piece of grilled cheese that didn't look exactly edible but for the most part it would do. I took a bite despite the fact it wasn't as good as it should be. I had been warned by Ella that the food isn't really meant to be eaten.

But I needed the energy, after wasting so much of it on Fang.

Bobby leaned towards me and I noticed how he smelled like aftershave. We were both in the tenth grade even though we were sixteen.

Bobby had been held back so he could be one of the older kids in his class.

And for me, well, I always end up a little behind in the knowledge area.

Iggy and Fang were in the tenth grade as well.

Nudge was in the eighth grade.

Gazzy was a fifth grader.

Angel was a fourth grader (her knowledge was beyond a second grader).

"I was wondering," his breath was sweat like peppermint, "If you would like to go to the Homecoming Dance with me." I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Yeah," I replied even though I suck at the whole wearing dresses and high heels. But something made me want to go with him. We'd dance together and his hands would be at my hips and my arms around his neck.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and a deep blush crept up to my cheeks.

He was really sweet and I could tell that he was happy.

With Bobby, it's not complicated.

Then, I watched as he rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"What?" I asked casually while placing my hand on his well, muscled arm. He was pretty strong for an artist kid.

"Fang," he murmured, "He's still staring at you."

I glanced over my shoulder.

Bobby was right.

Just as my eyes connected with the cool obsidian eyes of his, Fang turned away.

I reached for Bobby's hand and wrapped it in mine. "Ignore him, he's just…protective." I had told Bobby and a few girl's who liked Fang, that we were family, too close to actually be together. I wondered how I had become so good at lying.

Bobby leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "Around you Maximum, I feel like a hero and you are my heroine."

Tingles shut up my spine in a pleasant way. I shut my eyes and kissed Bobby straight on the lips in front of the entire cafeteria but I knew well only one person was looking. I could feel his anger.

I could care less.

I had someone else who cared for me and he wasn't sending confusing signals.

Forget Fang, I told the part of my heart that still cared for him, because this is how I feel now.

And it's so amazingly real.

-----------

**Song is "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. Great song, check it out.**


	6. Sweetness and Used To

**Sweetness**

Iggy walked beside Ella, his arm draped over her shoulder. Her black hair smelled of coconut and her breath of bubblegum. She rested her head on his chest lightly without falling over.

He held her close.

He couldn't let go.

"Are you listening?" She asked and he gave her a light smile. He liked seeing her face.

Black tendrils of hair along perfectly curved cheeks.

Red lips so amazing to kiss.

Round brown eyes of curiosity glaring up at him.

"I love it when you're angry at me," he kissed the top of her head. At first, he was a freak walking down this halls but now, he was invisible. Ironically, no one could see him.

Ella grumbled something under her breath.

"All right, I'm listening." He told her.

They arrived at her locker and he placed her in front of it. Her back leaned against the purple locker that matched their school's color.

They were the Knights.

He wished they were the hawks or falcons.

They had bird kids after all.

"What happened between Fang and Max?" Ella asked, her eyes were on Max holding hands with Bobby Greene. "I mean, Bobby's a great guy and all, but he's not who belongs with Max."

Iggy narrowed his eyes at the two. "Listen, Ells, I don't know much about it. Sure, Fang's my best friend but I think you should've picked up by now that Fang is not the talkative kind of guy."

Ella frowned and crossed her arms, "Well, what do you know?" Iggy gave a smile and placed his hands over her head.

"Do you really want to know?" He had leaned in now, his lips teasing her and sinking into sweet uncertainty.

"Yes," she replied back, keeping her eyes on his icy blue.

"Well, remember when Max was kidnapped?" Ella nodded her head, "After we got her back, I got my sight back remember?" Ella again nodded her head, remembering. "First thing I see? You really want to know?"

"Of course," Ella replied, hoping it wasn't bad but he was amused by this, remembering it with every detail probably.

"I went to tell Fang, my best friend naturally. I walk in on Fang and Max and they are starch naked. Completely nude and a little sweaty." Ella's mouth dropped opened. Max had never said anything like that. "After that they were closer and happier but it wasn't enough."

"Why?" Ella hated this, Max and Fang not together especially after something like that.

Iggy shrugged, "Angel almost died, Max had to save the world, and you know Fang." Just then, Ella watched as he walked by, dark and surrounded by girls he didn't look at once let alone twice. "He never thinks he's good enough. He's got some secrets that go as far back as the School. Why he's quieter than the rest of us, the secrets he holds. Almost told me once."

"I need you to do something for me," Ella answered. Iggy, thinking she had moved on to another subject, kissed her light and grinned.

"So tell me what I need to do. I am at your command." Ella allowed him a kiss for that.

"Find out what happened," she placed her hand on Iggy's pale skin. His eyes saw she was serious. "Find out Fang's secrets. Please tell me you agree that they need to be together."

Iggy frowned, "I don't think we should meddle. Fang and Max always end up back together. It's what they do. They get together, break up, get together, and so on."

"Have they been separated for longer than a year before?" Ella asked just as the school bell rang. They had to get to class.

"Fine, I'll try," he told her just as they separated.

Because Ella was right.

Max and Fang might never be together again if they hadn't gotten together by now.

-----------

**Song is "Sweetness" by Jimmy Eat World**

**Next one is "Used To" by Daughtry**

-----------

**Used To**

We used to have this figured out.

Fang and I, we fit.

We were perfect.

Notice that all of that is past tense.

I walked along the road, I refused to take the bus. Bobby had offered to drive and I rejected that. I couldn't fly because I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want these stupid wings. Suddenly, I understood why Nudge wanted to get rid of hers.

The road is actually dirt, if you can believe that. Before, Ella would go to the school in the city but she asked to transfer to small town high to go with me. She was my best friend and she didn't even know what was going on.

I look around and I want Fang to be there.

God look at me, I never use to be this much of a sad, pathetic loser before.

Maybe because back then I had to worry about being a hero.

The walk is only fifteen minutes so I don't mind that my messenger bag is digging into my shoulder. I've dealt with worse.

Country life is nice I suppose. Especially when no one is chasing you.

I can hear the rustle of birds and animals but my instincts are telling me they're something else. M-Geeks, Erasers, Flyboys or maybe just another scientist wanting to use me in their taking over the world plot.

Hey, maybe it was Brigid, red-haired traitor of my past. I'd like to see her again. I'd give her butt a good kicking. And maybe, for old times sake, I'd be a little nice and not hit her face.

I find that I can breathe without a doubt now. No one needs Maximum Ride anymore to save the world. It's interesting, once having a life where you had no choice to now having all the possibilities in the world.

Maybe I'd be a chemist.

Or an astronaut.

I could be a writer.

Or an actress.

Well, maybe not an actress. But a stunt double would be pretty cool.

After I saved the world, the media had pounded us for a few months but my mom, who is the coolest, told them no. Good thing to because I was in no shape to talk to anyone.

I know what you're thinking. Poor Max, without Fang and wounded.

Puh-leaze, like I needed him.

All right so maybe I did.

I look around me and I want him to be there…all the time.

I wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

But this was stronger than any of the times before because I had him once.

I had tasted him.

I had held him.

I had loved him.

Look around me, it's empty and I'm sad because I miss that love that we had.

I stopped to lean against the fence.

Alone, no cars or buses or people would ever pass by me here.

My shoulders hunched and my wings dropped. I covered my face and cried knowing here was the only safe place to do it. I couldn't cry in my room. The reason for these tears would hear me.

That's when someone stepped out of the woods and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and backed away, shaking and afraid.

Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail tucked underneath a red baseball hat, a yellow tank top, and ruined jeans. Wings beautiful and perfect like Angel's, white and heavenly.

Her blue eyes stared at me, "Max? Listen I came here to warn you." I took a step away from her. Mela, I had saved her from New York and then the prison Mr. Chu had in Arizona. I had left her at the SAFETY, where mutant kids like me hid if they had nowhere else to go.

I was scared to see her. She was brining along a lot of the past that hadn't been buried quite yet. "Max, I know what you've been though. I was warned that you weren't able to do this but you're the only one who can do it."

Can we get this back? No, I didn't want the past, even if it brought Fang back or made me sane again. I wanted this life with simple worries like what color dress I was going to wear to the Homecoming Dance. That was much nicer.

"You're safe for now, but be prepared Max, she's looking for you." Mela held her arms and shivered. "You and Fang and the rest of you. She's not out to keep you alive either."

"Who Mela?" I whispered knowing full well who she meant.

"Brigid," and then Mela took flight and flew away. Her message delivered and her score settled. She, in some way, had given me time.

Goodbye normal life, welcome old, scary life with a different twist.


	7. Crooked Teeth

**Crooked Teeth**

Damn it, Brigid.

If one thing could bring me back to fight, must kill all, Maximum Ride. It was her.

I made it back home wondering when Brigid could come back. Ella was standing by the door waiting for me. She had arms crossed in a pissed off mood.

Great, just what I wanted to deal with.

I stepped into the home feeling the cool autumn breeze follow me in. She was glaring at me as if she could melt me. That's be a neat trick.

"What's going on Max?" Ella asked.

I couldn't even tell Fang, what made her think I could tell her. Back when Ella was just a friend, and not a sister, she was the only mortal whom I ever trusted. Maybe, if I told one person.

No- I couldn't.

"Ella, I don't have time for this, all right?" I pushed past her seeing Total dreaming lazily on the floor. The flock would all be here after three o'clock. Then, we would talk and then possibly leave.

I made my way to my room. The light blue walls with a single book case, a dresser, and a bed. My bed was beside the large window that I always left open. I would have to start closing it now.

Ella was standing in my doorway. "You never told me," she was really upset. I reached for the bag that I hadn't packed in a year. Now would be the time to start using it all over again. Living back on desert rat wouldn't be so bad.

"I never told you what, Ella?" I screamed my head off. A mirror over my dresser caught my reflection and I had to stare. My hair was crazy and stuck up in all kinds of areas. My eyes were tired. I've looked better living on the streets.

Ella shut the door behind her and then shut the window. She stared at me. I paused to watch as she sit on the bed to look at her hands. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had slept with Fang? How many times, Max?" Why was she acting like this?

It wasn't like I slept with Iggy!

"Yeah, we shared a bed. All right, now that's out of the way, Ella. I've got more things to worry about." I started shoving clothes into the bag getting ready to leave.

Ella stood up, "What's going on? Max, why are you packing? Are you running away? Is it because of Fang?"

"I'm a war of head versus heart Ella, don't screw with me right now. Mela just came and told me Brigid is after me."

I grabbed my favorite book and placed it into my bag. Ella's skinny, weak fingers wrapped around my arms. "Max! She's dead, don't you remember?" I pushed her away with all of my strength.

Ella fell instantly and her head hit against the corner of my bed. I watched as blood dripped from her forehead. I dropped the bag as my heart began banging in my head.

No, I guess you can't find nothing at all if there was nothing there all along. "Help! Mom!" I screamed but I couldn't recall if she was home or not. Was her car in the driveway?

I fell on my knees and started crying. Ella was still breathing but the cut on her head was bad. "Please, somebody help!"

I heard the door burst open.

There was a scream from my mother.

Through blurry eyes, I looked up to watch Iggy rush to Ella's side. My mother calling 911. Fang was in the doorway sending me this look that I always recognized.

He wanted to comfort me.

But he knew he couldn't.

My heartbeat raced up as I knew what had happened.

"I saw Mela," I told Fang, looking him in the eyes, knowing that Mela had been dead for over a year now. "I saw her and she told me Brigid is after me. Then, I pushed Ella."

Fang walked over just to stare at the bag that I had dropped. As if he was expecting to see this. He was cold, a stone, and the typical Fang.

"God DAMN IT!" I screamed at him. I felt all their eyes stare at me but his was the worst. "Would you care to FUCKING explain why you don't love me anymore?"

Then, it went black and I landed onto the hardwood floor of my room.

-----------

**Song is "Crooked Teeth" by Death Cab for Cutie**

**If you have any suggestions for songs I'll take them because the random shuffle song is getting pretty difficult. =)**


	8. Walk Away and Anyone Else But You

**Walk Away**

It hurts me to look into the mirror at myself. So, I shut myself in the hospital room bathroom and sat on the floor. I heard them all talking, my wings weren't agreeable with the smock things they make you wear made of papers.

At least I still had my underwear on.

As for my dignity, my sanity, all of that was gone pretty much.

Tear streaked cheeks as the doctors voice explained what I already knew was happening.

"Mental breakdown, it's a result of pressure and trauma. Dr. Martinez, Max is suffering from depression."

A broke heart, doc, that's what I'm suffering from.

"She'll need time but the normal life is best for Max and there's not much for you to do. You say she refuses to take pills based off of past experiences so this is time."

I closed my eyes. It's so hard to do and so easy to say.

I pulled my legs up against my chest trying to call my breathing. Eventually, the smock ripped so I just pulled it off. My side wound had healed by I still saw the long jagged scar from the battle.

_You'll be fine Max_, the Voice told me.

"Go away," I whimpered, "You're dead too Ari." I could still see it now. Watching as he told me to go on, that the world was more important than saving than him.

We buried him along side Jeb. Father and Son together towards the afterlife…if it was real.

I wiped away the tears and hated myself. I still heard the doctor, "She's dealing with a lot of regret. The only thing you can do is be there for her. Good day." Then he left. I heard thick heavy cries and whimpers. Total was always one for the dramatics.

Angel and Nudge would be silent. I was so glad Angel couldn't read my mind anymore. Sometimes I forget that I wasn't the only one who had changed. Iggy was with Ella, I knew that. And he would be holding a vendetta against me until she was healed although, luckily, she didn't have a serious head wound.

I heard the leaky sink…drip…drip…drip. They say time will make all this go away.

Well time has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays.

"Max," it was my mom, trying to love the messed up daughter that I was. I bet she was wishing she had some crack-addict child before she ever had me. I should've come with a note. WARNING- MORE DEFECTIVE THAN MOST TEENS!

"Just walk away," I screamed, my voice cracking. "Turn and head for the door!" I was bawling. There was no control button. Calm, collected, could handle anything Max was gone.

I guess you grow up sometimes and it's not for the best.

With my super hearing I heard my mom whisper, "We'll check on Ella. Why don't you talk to her?" The silent response told me who she was talking too. Anyone but him. Give me the blabbering dog, at least he cared.

I stood up shaking and went to the sink. I turned it on knowing I didn't want them to hear my crying. I heard my mom coax them all out of the room telling them I was all right.

He didn't knock and didn't warn me. He just opened the door and stared at my figure. My wings covered me mostly anyways but it didn't matter if he could see. I'm sure he saw the scars on my back, the ones I constantly felt were burning.

I peered over my shoulder hoping and praying to see something. But I never got that from Fang. So, instead, I just started crying all over. Suddenly, a good minute passed before I felt warm blanket touch my skin. He draped the fabric over me without having to touch me.

"Fang," I murmured his name with a thousand questions perched on the tip of my tongue.

Why am I going crazy now?

Why is almost everyone dead?

Why does saving the world hurt?

Why can't I be wingless?

Why can't you love me anymore?

Why did I have to realize now that it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else?

"I'll leave." I told him, staring at his reflection through the mirror. I couldn't actually turn him to face him. I tend to break down around him. "The flock would be better off with this new, screwed up me. And you can not feel guilty about moving on."

He narrowed his eyes at me and used his hands to turn me around. "Max- you aren't screwed up?" I rolled my eyes. Sure- the girl talking to dead people, dressed in only her underwear and a blanket, and about to lose her eyes to crying- she wasn't crazy at all.

He ran his hand against my hair and observed me. I couldn't be surprised by him anymore. I knew him better than I knew myself at that moment. I backed away from him and hit my back against the sink. "Don't come pretending that you care just because I'm broken Fang."

"For awhile, I always thought, with so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one?" I walked around him and headed towards the room. "It's because I thought you loved me too but you're only around when I'm upset or a total wreck. You want me when I'm hurt, in pain."

Fang shoved his hands in his pockets just like usual. He eyes traced me. "Until I find proof otherwise Fang, just stay the fuck away from me." Then I went into the room hoping he wouldn't follow.

He didn't…and my heart crumbled to its final pieces.

It will probably take me years to put it back together.

------------

**Song is "Walk Away" by Ben Harper.**

**Next Song is "Anyone Else but You" Version by Michael Cera & Ellen Page**

------------

**Anyone Else But You**

That night Fang watched Max slump into her room. Ella went to hers followed by Iggy for comfort.

He hated not being able to be there for her.

He smashed his hand into his pillow a few times. He hated lying to her. He hated that he couldn't bring her into his arms. He hated that she hated him. He hated that he had hurt her more than anyone else.

He went through his dresser trying to find the paper that made him stop being there for her. There it lay, on the back of an old receipt that crushed his heart almost as much as watching Max kiss Bobby Greene, who may also be a traitor in his mind.

He grabbed it, from days and months of crumpling up in his hands, it refused to rip as if grease made it super strong.

She was always trying to keep it real. Her cries echoed through his wall. He wouldn't ever admit that he had heard her that day talking to Ella, admitting that they had once been together…in that way.

He laid on the bed and stared out his partially opened window. Why he chose the room next to hers after he had to separate himself from her, he could only think of one reason.

He had to be with her in some way.

But it got harder over the months, to hear those pains, which he had some part of. At the hospital, staring at her in her underwear and bawling after she had asked why he didn't love her anymore. Max was losing herself and he had done that to her.

He stared at the fancy, scribbles that haunted him. He could've shown Max but there were things she didn't tell him and vice versa.

I will tell her your secret.

I know what you did at that School.

I will kill her.

I know where you are hiding.

Stay away from Maximum Ride.

Or you will regret who you are.

Be afraid that I know all.

He pressed it against his chest. He wanted to explain to Max why he broke her heart. He feared her life. He rather have a Max that hated him than lose her forever. He would find who had threatened Max and kill them.

Then, he would explain everything to Max and show her the note. Maybe he would tell her his secrets of the School. Maybe she would understand his silence. For that he might have to have a few beers but still, it made more sense than holding the secrets anymore.

Then he would whisper to her while she cried for all the hurt that she didn't have to go through because it was false, "I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."

Or maybe Max would move on and be happy.

Fang shut his eyes going through all those memories he held close to his heart. They were all of her. The only girl he could ever love. The only girl that made him ever think that love was possible.

------------

**This last chapter is for those who couldn't wait to see why Fang hasn't been fighting for her love and why he broke it up.**

**More to come, I promise. ;)**


	9. One Week

**One Week**

No one at school heard of my melt down but they did notice Fang keeping a five foot distance around me in the halls. He even sat at an empty desk across from me while I sat with Bobby who was trying to cheer me up by showing me this song I had never heard.

_It's been one week since you looked at me…_

For a second I heard Fang within my head in time with the music. My heart jumped into my throat and I screamed into infinity. Perfect song Bobby, I thought coldly to myself.

Bobby's hand wrapped tightly around mine and I let it. We were in homeroom together. He smelled good, like paint that our art class used. For the past week since my crazy episode I was sticking more to normal.

I smile as I listen to the lyrics of the song…

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as I make you stop, think. You'll think you're looking at aquaman._

I had one earpiece and Bobby had the other so our heads were touching. I played with the volume of the iPod having never really used one before. I sort of wished I had one.

"You like it?" Bobby asked over the lyrics of the chorus. I gave him a smile and nodded my head. How did he make me forget that I wasn't that crazy girl who had lost herself? How did he bring Maximum Ride back, the girl who had saved the world? Maybe because he didn't know half of my secrets.

"How are you liking Running High Springs? It's mid-October so it's almost been two months?" I liked thinking about school and the normal things about it.

"Well, I've discovered math gives you problems to answer that aren't ever going to happen. English makes me read more than I tend so it's all right. Economics I don't understand because I'm use to knowing what's on a Dollar Menu and that's about it. Art is great because you're in it." I gave him a sly smile and he smiled back.

I stopped at the lyrics and thought about them, "Did they just say something about Sailor Moon?" I recalled that on the television back when I was living with Jeb during the rare occasions when I watched the show.

"Wow, normally people don't catch that on the first time around." I shrugged it off, feeling my feathers brushing against the back of the chair that I sat in. The bell rang and homeroom began. The teacher pretty much just checked off our names while we talked. Apparently they gave school announcements but no one listens to them.

"Is the rest of your family liking school?" The song came to an end so I handed Bobby the earpiece back. He took it and I thought he would lean away now that there was no reason to be this close but, he stayed. I liked this. I liked him.

My eyes caught Fang, staring right at me. He didn't even avert his eyes, he just looked at me. I felt shocked, horrible (because he looked like a mess), and upset (because I wanted to move on).

"Max," Bobby whispered my name. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to a party tonight." It was a Monday but we didn't have school tomorrow for teacher's in service. I couldn't see any reason to say no.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. I saw Fang tilt his head, hearing everything. "Pick me up whenever." Wow, did I have normal down pact and so quickly after all that I had been through.

But then again, Bobby made it easy to be normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Song is "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. Look up the lyrics just because they're really funny.**

**Sorry if it's short. **

**I also suggest checking out Maximum Ride: Taking Back the World if you haven't because this is the sequel (I had to start this story even though the first story isn't finished)**


	10. Brat Pack and Five Minutes to Midnight

**Brat Pack**

First, I was extremely disappointed because my flock found out I was going to a party. Ella and Iggy weren't even aware of it which made my mom nervous.

I wore the typical jeans and a blue shirt with a windbreaker Nudge had made for me. I waited for Bobby in the kitchen, complete with the works fit for six bird kids, two humans, and a talking dog.

"Max, I can't believe you get to go to a party!" Nudge slumped in the chair that was set up at the island. Her hair pulled back. She wore a Nudge original which is all she ever wore since she was free of saving the world and had time to make new clothes.

"I'm jealous," Angel said leaning over a piece of homework she had gotten. For once, she was stumped because she couldn't see the answers in her classmates' heads. I sat on her hand a long scar that Brigid had made. I grinded my teeth knowing that the red-headed traitor was still out there. I might be crazy but I knew she was still alive. She had run from the fight, the coward.

"You're on another date Max?" Gazzy made a face before turning towards his new bomb experiment.

"Gazzy," I warned him. "Do that outside. Remember the last explosion?" I felt good, real good, Maximum Ride good. I could save another world good.

Iggy was laughing beside me, "Now, I'm not going cause I wasn't invited but, if I were you," he nodded his head towards Fang who was sitting in the living room watching the television. "I'd expect an uninvited guest."

Then, I was back to broken Max, going to have another mental break down Max. I hated that just the sight of him could do that to me. I gotta admit sometimes it's pretty sad.

"I'm not worried," I whispered looking up at the clock. Bobby should be here soon. I ran a hand nervously through my hair. This would be my first time with just Bobby and his friends at a party. This would be my first time at a party.

I looked at my flock.

Sometimes, it's like we're our own brat pack.

Then, I heard a horn honk.

Angel and Nudge squealed in excitement for me because to them it was a sign that I was all right if I was going on a date.

Ella and Iggy waved goodbye.

Gazzy set off a little spark on his machine and then smiled up at me.

I walked to the front door.

And not once did I look at the living room where he sat.

"Cause I don't want to get stuck in here, you know?" Bobby sat beside me and I watched as a large group of kids were dancing to the radio of someone's car. We were in the forest by a lake. A few had gone off to skinny dip.

It took Bobby some convincing that I wasn't going to do that.

He had a beer in his hand.

He was a little wasted.

Which was fine with me, because I could handle him if he got out of control.

"When I am thirty four, I don't want to be talking about high school years. I've hated this town." I nodded my head not really listened. We sat on a log by the campfire.

Someone turned off the radio and a few kids stepped into the light of the fire with instruments. They began some song. One screamed into the mike, "Say oh oh get on the floor. Dance till you got no more."

"Max?" Bobby slurred my name a bit.

"Hmm?" I asked, wondering what fun was in sitting here while listening to someone complain? It was normal though. Normal, I needed to focus on that.

Bobby placed his hand on my leg and I smacked it. He pulled away and growled. I don't care if I'm Maximum Ride or not, nobody can take that. Bobby shook his hand, "Fuck," he yelled. I noticed a few people stared. "You weren't like that with Fang."

I stood up and stared at him, "You don't know anything about that!" My hands curled into fists. How did he know? Nobody could've told him.

I went to storm off into the woods but Bobby followed me. He grabbed my wrist and made me turn. I backed off and held up my fists. "I always love fighting a good fight, Bobby. Don't think I'm lying."

I heard the band in the background, "This ain't where it's at. My friends will second that." Bobby eyes were harsher now. His shaggy brown hair stuck up in patches that made him look crazy

"Just tell me how you know," I told him, "And I won't kick your sorry, skinny, conceded ass back to last week Bobby." I was ready to drop my windbreaker and fly off.

He knew what I was referring too.

I saw his eyes light up.

"Who do you think told me?"

Fang would never, I thought.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

"Enough to know he wasn't lying," Bobby suggested. I dropped my fists and shook my head. Bobby stepped closer to me, "I'm sorry." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

That's when I through an up cut punch right into his stomach. I heard him loose his breath as he dropped to the ground. I don't care if he's human and I have super bird-kid strength. He was asking for it.

I ran off until I made it safely down the street.

I looked up at the stars. Only in the country like this do you realize how small you are. There are so many stars, so many. I wonder how many of them had Maximum Rides (I know, you can't really live on stars blah, blah, blah).

I hugged my arms, feeling sorry for myself.

But what do you expect me to do? Smile?

No and I had my reasons.

I saved the world and in result three people died very close to me.

I had a mental breakdown just last week and another felt like coming right about now.

Fang didn't love me, he broke up with me and hurt me.

I wanted him back even though he didn't want me back.

I let out a sigh. So much for the wonderful, amazing, super hero Maximum Ride everyone though I was.

Then, a car pulled up along side me.

Iggy was right after all.

"Come on Max," he pleaded.

I looked over, I should've known better.

-----------

**Song is "Brat Pack" by Rocket Summer.**

**Next is "Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls.**

**Lovers of Fax, don't get your hopes up…just yet. Sorry, but it has to be this way.**

-----------

**Five Minutes to Midnight**

Max is beautiful when she's angry Fang admitted as he pulled up the car Dr. Martinez let him borrow. Her eyes narrowed. Brown eyes that made his lungs fill up with smoke.

It's time to roll down the windows. She has her arms crossed to protect herself. "Give it up Max, it's five minutes to midnight." She stopped in her place.

Shocked she looked down at her watch while Fang took the moment to swing open the passenger door. She had taken longer than she planned and he knew it.

"You're coming home with me tonight," he called. Dr. Martinez wouldn't have let him go if Max wasn't going to be late for curfew.

She slid into the seat and took off her windbreaker. She shook out her wings. "We'll make the clock stop, don't worry, we'll get there in time."

He drove her back to their home. All the lights turned out so now all he could see was lit by the headlights of the car. "Let's head inside.

Max shook her head, "I don't want to go back, not just yet." Fang raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She had her head turned towards the window and was staring outside.

"Will you find another party, go and kiss and tell?" He joked, his hands on the steering wheel. Now, her eyes darted to glare at him.

"No, I figured that's what you'd be doing." Fang's mouth dropped open in shock. What was she talking about? "Bobby _knew_ Fang, about us. Who do you think told him?"

"Max, I can't even stand the guy, why would I tell him about you and I? I never told a soul. You don't even know how important that is to me." He hit the steering wheel and accidentally set off the horn for one quick blare.

Max bit her lip but he heard the question that passed across her face. _If it was so important to you then why did you break it off? _He wished he had the courage to show her the list.

She leaned forward a bit, and he could see the slits in her shirt where her wings could stick out. He saw the skin on her back, a little of the space between her wings. He had kissed that spot with his lips before he screwed it all up.

Then, Max slid over and pressed her lips against his. He could tell she had been upset. She wasn't crying but he sensed she was close to it. Her tears were there on her lips if it made sense.

Instantly, he placed his hands just under the hem of her shirt. He shut his eyes and kissed her. He closed his eyes and felt the excitement of his skin touching hers again.

He loved her.

He could never get enough of her.

She seemed to know this and pressed more against him. Her hands found the strands of his dark hair and wrapped in them. She tasted sweet and amazing. Her hair smelled of strawberry, her favorite shampoo as he remembered. One of his hands went up to her face, to push her hair aside.

Knowing what he was doing, she lifted her neck so he could easily lean up and kiss her. He was weak and she was his medicine. One year without this, without Max. He kissed her jaw and she smiled when she realized he was teasing her.

Eventually, he was kissing her mouth again. Her lips parting. At first, his memories came to him, flashing in front of the darkness of his mind.

_Max's eyes told him everything, she was ready for this. So he took her in his arms and slowly, removed her clothes. Their lips barely parting, if only for a second or two. That first time._

_And then:_

_He laid on his stomach in silence. She walked in and he stared over his shoulders at her. For the first time, her eyes saw his back in the light and found the scars that had almost killed him when he was a child. Then, she turned off the lights and he heard her remove her clothing before slipping in next to him. He threw the crumbled note against the wall, ignoring it for the moment, feeling that it was false._

Fang opened his eyes and remembered just then the note. As much as the kissing was everything to him, he managed to stop her. "Max," his breathing was out of control and so was hers. He removed the hand that had inched up the inside of her shirt. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted this. She noticed it too.

Max leaned in again to try and change his mind. She was always good at that. He sat up straighter and turned away from her, "I need you more than just for tonight."

There it was, the unmistakable Maximum Ride anger. She narrowed her eyes, "You know you wanna just let go." Fang couldn't afford that, he couldn't risk her life. "Fang, I knew you were lying!" She hit his arm, "But I want to know what you're lying about. Either you never loved me and just wanted to sleep with me to see if I would or you never wanted to break up with me but did anyways!"

He didn't like either option. The first one was no where near the truth but the second one was the truth and would require him to show her the note. She would want to be involved but he knew better.

Max came to her conclusions and left, slamming the door shut before her. She flew up to the open window of her bedroom.

Fang exited and leaned against the truck.

His lips tingled with the taste and feel of her.

"I warned you, son." Fang opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.

There he stood, black hair tied back into a ponytail, unforgettable white cloak flapping against his legs, and an emotionless face he had learned to copy over time.

"Get the fuck out of here," Fang murmured. "I should've known you would be the one to hurt me like this."

"Hurt you?" The man laughed and shook his head, "I'm trying to SAVE you. Don't you understand that Maximum Ride is blinding you of your true talents and your destiny."

"I ran away from you for a reason, Abraham." Fang laughed even though he was frightened. The man whose name meant God, well, that would fit. He had after all, been a part of Fang's creation.

"You're meant to destroy the flock, you're the Judas among them. By laying with Maximum Ride like you have, she as damned you to hell. I think I just might need to kill."

Fang narrowed his eyes, "Don't get religious on me, father." Fang flicked his wings, "I believe I'm enough of a fallen angel that I was going to hell anyways. Matter of fact, I was born into it."

Max gave him heaven, she was everything.

"Last warning son, stay away from Maximum Ride or kill her. Her death will be a result of either of our hands. At least, I'm letting you chose."

Then, Fang watched as he walked away into the woods.

Max wasn't safe.

He would protect her.

If he had to kill Abraham, he would.

Then, Fang flew up to his room where he could hear Max's peaceful sleeping knowing she would have another nightmare soon enough. He lay on his back and was trapped within the hold memories of the School.

His past had caught up to him and he was afraid of what Max might think.

------------

**Sorry but I can only guarantee that it will get worse before it even gets better. I'll update quickly though. I can at least promise that (evil laugh).**


	11. My Own Worst Enemy

**All right, I just have to say. I got the perfect song for this next chapter and that it will switch between Max and Fang's POV. I know I normally switch between chapters but this is so perfect. I forgot I even had this song.**

------------

**My Own Worst Enemy**

It's no surprise to me that I am my own worst enemy.

I was completely stupid for being so weak.

When I wake up, I'm sleeping with my clothes on. Perfect, now I looked like an idiot. I just passed out right on my bed after I came in through the window last night.

That's me.

Graceful, not-ridiculous Max. (Please note that I am in a sarcastic mood at the moment).

God, and when I woke up to realize that I hadn't dreamed about kissing Fang but I had actually kissed _him_. I felt like one of Gazzy's experiments. Broken into disgusting pieces. Stupid, stupid Max.

And all because of some jerk who was drunk. I ran my hand through my hair and picked up my cell phone. There was one message and it was from Bobby. I might as well hear it.

I pressed a few numbers and then held the phone to my ear. I could hear him now, "Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk. I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me."

Then I hung up cutting off his voice.

Idiot didn't even realize it was my fist that had hit him.

Oh well, at least I had today off at school. Tomorrow, I can avoid him and I can avoid the flock. I'll just skip lunch- which will be difficult but manageable.

Hey- I use to live on desert rat remember?

***

It's no surprise to me that I am my own worst enemy.

Abraham had pretty much confirmed it. All the doubts that I had pushed aside in order to be with the flock, well, they were back.

I shouldn't have run when Max had opened the cage to my dog crate. I should've stayed where I was. Max thought she was the monster. She had no idea.

I leaned against the bleachers staring at the school. I kind of felt like one of the addicts that hung in the shadows. I had to get my head straight though. All day in class I couldn't focus. I thought Max might sit with us because I knew she had gotten in a fight with Bobby over I didn't know what. Instead, she avoided everyone, especially me. Yesterday, when there was no school, she didn't even leave her room.

Because I pushed her aside and had to pretend that she was nothing.

I still had to do that.

"Yeah man, Max was good." I tilted my head hearing the familiar annoying voice of that jerk, Bobby Greene. "At first she sort of hesitated but she eventually gave in." I took a step around the corner to see Greene's back facing me.

He was bragging to some dude.

About Max.

Oh God, she slept with that bastard.

Before I had time to control myself I pushed Greene in the back. He turned to face me. "What the hell man?"

"What did you say about Max?" I pushed him and his back hit against the brick wall of the school.

"I said she was good," he gave me a smirk. I grabbed his coat with my fists and pushed him against the wall. I stood over this guy by only an inch or two but I had bird-kid strength.

There was a cigarette still burning on the asphalt. I figured Bobby had dropped it because his breath was revolting. He laughed to see my anger. The only time I ever showed emotion is when it came to Max. I had lost control.

"That's right," he whispered. The other guy had run off by now. "I fucked Max." The way the words curled with amusement as he said it. I slammed him against the brick wall and he just laughed some more.

Max wouldn't be with this guy in a million years.

Or would she?

Maybe that's why she was upset.

"If you hurt her, I swear that I will-" but my voice cut off. Max could've killed this guy without the use of her hands. She hadn't been drunk or I would've tasted it when she kissed me. Maybe the ass was just lying. Or maybe Max really had been with him.

Bobby glared at me, "I should've known that you and Max didn't act like brother and sister Jonas." I growled, I hated that fake last name. Max had chosen it as a joke because my fake first name used to be Nick. Put it together- yeah, she thought it was funny too.

Well, the names had been dropped after everyone realized it was us, the flying bird kids.

"That is none of your business," I yelled back. I grasped his coat tighter and lifted him off the ground a few inches with his back still against the wall. I was trying to do anything but hit him.

"I fucked Max," Bobby said in a taunting voice that made me growl with anger. "And after, she said I was the best she ever had." He laughed, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Fang!" Her voice was sweet, beautiful. It was after school, she should've been home…unless she was avoiding me. Or here to talk to Bobby? I didn't want to find out really.

I dropped Bobby on the ground and the smug ass began straightening his jacket. "Hey baby," he said triumphantly when I turned my back.

"Don't call me that ass," she said just as I turned to punch him hard in the face. Greene easily fell over and he stared at me with a bloody nose.

"Geez, that red-head was right. You're a fucking physco!" He lifted his hand to his nose and observed the blood. He sounded funny with his nose broken that way.

I smiled.

It felt good to hit that ass hole.

Then, I watched as he ran off before I could realize what he had said.

Red-head, oh fuck.

And Max had heard.

"Max, I don't think he meant Brigid. It was probably nothing. There are a lot of red-heads in Running Springs." She sent me a glare.

"Just go away Fang, I think you've done enough." I could tell by the hurt on her face that she had heard Greene before I even knew she was there. Maybe she even misunderstood what had happened. Maybe in her eyes I was confronting Greene about letting it slip that I told him about Max and I.

But I hadn't. I wouldn't.

Even if my life depended on it, I would never reveal that to anyone.

"What are you still doing here?" Max demanded, her wings were flared out and her eyes were harsh, cold. She kind of reminded me of- me. She was so close to emotionless but I knew her too well. I saw the sadness, the anger, and the confusion all right in her big, gorgeous eyes.

I raised my hands. "Gone."

I turned and flew away.

***

It's no surprise to me that Bobby said all those things.

I understood him completely.

It all made sense.

Brigid was back and she had told him about Fang and I.

Although, I was pretty sure she only knew about us on a hunch.

Damn good hunch, which I stupidly confirmed last night.

I sat against the wall and leaned my head back as soon as Fang was gone. I closed my eyes and wondered why he still protected me? He didn't love me.

Here it was again, the moment that was going to send me back to Maximum Ride, saving the world mode. If Brigid was back, then so was the strong Max that everyone needs.

It will only take a few minutes of me complaining with myself. New rules were placed, one including the phrase, "Stay the hell away from Fang…and other boys." That would solve that problem for the moment.

You may be wondering why I had to do this.

Give myself a little pep talk.

It's cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me.

Just to make sure _I _understand what is at stake here.

-----------

**Song is "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit.**

**Please Review! It makes me feel good and then write more! **

**I'm still taking any offers of songs if anyone is interested.**

**I'll try to make them fit in the plot.**

**Or do a one-scene.**

**Thanks for all that have read so far.**

**More to come!! =)**


	12. Dani California

**To All Who Want Max and Fan together,**

**I have one thing to say.**

**Sometimes the best love has the hardest journey to walk down.**

**And as long as you don't lose hope and keep going than you will find that the path ends happily.**

**Enjoy the next Chapter,**

**Flyerac1029**

------------

**Dani California**

"Have you realized we live in California and we never go to the beach?" Nudge asked impatiently while she sat on the couch flipping through the television. Iggy looked up at her from where he was sitting on the floor. Ella was leaning against him and playing with her hair.

"California would rest in peace. Do you know what would happen if we went to the beach? We'd get mobbed…" Iggy thought about it and stroked his chin which was staring to show stubbles from a bad shave, "Actually, that sounds awesome. Why haven't we gone to the beach?"

Ella swatted his arm and he looked at her. "Because you would be short one girlfriend if you did." Iggy laughed and leaned down to kiss her

"Shopping, we don't even do that." Nudge complained as Angel and Gazzy ran in from being dropped off. Nudge had arrived only half an hour earlier than them from middle school while Iggy and Ella were home before all of them an hour because they were in high school.

Gazzy put his transformers backpack down on the ground. Since Dr. Martinez let him watch the movie it was all he could talk about.

Angel had a pink backpack and Celeste dangling in the pocket meant for a water bottle. She dropped her bag as well and ran to sit next to Nudge. Ever since she stopped reading minds, Angel had, softened up a bit and she asked a lot more questions.

She honestly couldn't stand the silence.

"Ever wonder who your parents are?" Ella asked as she leaned her back against the edge of the couch. Iggy nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

Nudge glared at them for a moment before shaking her head and staring at the television.

"Well I always thought that my Papa was a copper and my mama was a hippie." Iggy teased, his breath warm on Ella's neck. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I honestly met them but they…weren't cool." He frowned.

Gazzy jumped in with his favorite story, "I thought my dad wore this black bandanna and would be robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana." He held up his hand and pretended to point a gun, "He was going to get us back until he was lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal .45."

Iggy sighed, "Just another way to survive in the life of bird –kid parents."

Angel pouted and crossed her arms, "Our parents weren't like that Gazzy." The little girl sniffed and didn't want to point out that their parents had sold them. "Dr. Martinez is more our mom than them so why care about them."

"Don't let me hear you say that again," Iggy warned her.

Angel blinked as Total jumped up into her lap. "Why not?"

"Because, if Dr. Martinez was our mom then I couldn't date Ella." Then he cringed, "That'd be gross." He wrinkled his nose before staring at the television. "Geez Nudge, pick a station. There are like a thousand of them. Find something on Brittney Spears, she's always funny to hear about. Or- find Baywatch. They have _really _good running techniques." Ella slapped him again and he chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

"No you aren't," Ella answer back.

"Seriously, I am." Iggy gave her a grin before turning towards the television.

There it was, the news station.

The woman held a microphone and stood behind the worst image that the flock could imagine. It was the cliff where it all happened.

"We are here acknowledging the deaths of four people. One, Mr. Nakumora Chu, was a world leader in pollution and trying to revolt against the government with the now-deceased company Itex's experiments. The other three were killed by Nakumora and his assistant Brigid Dwyer, who is still on the run. Their names and graves are behind me at this cliff where they were killed.

"The victims were Jeb Batchledor…fourty two years old, Ari Batchledor…seven years old, and Mela Doe…thirteen years old. Who knew that others died to prove the monsters of this world? They stood behind Maximum Ride, fifteen at the time of the event, and a heroine to the world."

"The deaths occurred one year exactly from yesterday. The family has asked that no one visit tomorrow so that they are able to say goodbye in peace. Family members are taking donations for the global warming company-" Nudge shut off the television just as Fang walked in.

He stared at the blank screen, "Don't bring it up to Max." He shoved his hands in his pockets as everyone stared at him.

"Fang," Angel's innocent voice rang out just as he was about to turn and leave. "What happened between you and Max?"

Fang shook his head, "Something so complicated you wouldn't understand even if you could still read my mind sweetie."

Everyone held in a breath.

They heard it then.

Some twisted pain in Fang's voice that broke through.

"Just, let's not think about tomorrow. Max has had a rough day," Fang went to leave.

"Man, wait up." Iggy stood up and he stared at him, "Max will be fine. 'She's a runner, rebel and a stunner' remember?" He quoted the song just as he remembered. Back when the flock had broken up, Fang would stop to listen to this song on the street just because it reminded him of her.

Iggy continued, "'On her merry way saying; baby whatcha gonna.'" Fang gave him a smile.

Even Gazzy remembered, "She's a lover, baby, and a fighter.' Should've seen it coming when it got a little brighter. With a name like…Maximum Ride." Unlike Iggy, Gazzy tried to actually sing the song. It didn't work out so well.

Fang gave a small smile which to them, meant he was laughing.

"What's your point Igs?" Fang stared at his best friend.

"We know Max will get through this. She's been through- Gazzy and Angel shut your ears- shit. But you, you've been through things that I don't think we all necessarily understand back at the School. And now, without Max, man, we're worried about you."

Fang shrugged, "I had a life before Max you know. I had to deal with it before and I'll do it again. Don't worry about me."

"Sorry man, I just have to do it." Iggy replied. "You broke up with Max out of nowhere. She made you happy and open up. There's more than you're telling us."

Fang shot him a glare, didn't say anything for a moment before whispering, "Understand now?"

Angel and Gazzy were confused and looked at the older kids to see what was going on. Total was jumping on the couch to see over the back and look at Fang who was so cold and emotionless.

Iggy narrowed his eyes, "Yeah man. I understand."

As Fang walked away Gazzy whispered. "What does he understand?"

"That Fang's not going to tell us anything," Nudge whispered.

------------

**Song is "Dani California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**Just to make sure you noted it, Iggy was just saying the lines, not singing them. Gazzy was.**

**Hopefully that was still in character for you.**

**I thought the Gasman would try to belt some lyrics. He's ten after all. **

**More updates.**

**Please Review. =) Pwetty Please? Come on, don't make me beg.**


	13. Orange Sky

**Orange Sky**

Well, I had a dream. Another nightmare. It's been a year and they still haven't disappeared. Brigid had given me some serum that gave me nightmares when Mr. Chu had captured me. She said it was suppose to last only two days.

I know, I know, never trust the evil scientist that betrayed you and your family.

We went out to the cliff and all of us wore black. I was silent and a stone. I wasn't going to break down, I told myself on the drive over. We stood there staring at the three gravestones exactly one year since their death.

I visited Jeb first. I hated that I had never trusted him enough. He proved himself in the end that he was always trying to do the right thing. His stone was black marble and was set into the ground, flat and square. His name, birth date and death date inscribed. The quote on the bottom read, _"The goal of evolution is self-conquest"- Elbert Hubbard_.

I dropped a pile of dirt from the house. I wanted him to be a part of it. He had saved our lives and had lost his in order to do so. Then, I moved on to Ari's. We had inserted a fake birthday (only knowing the year) and his death day. The quote we placed on his was _"Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers" –Alfred Lord Tennyson_. I dropped a larger pile for him. The flock had already gone to each grave and said their goodbyes.

Gazzy had said the phrase, "Any brother of Max must be a good person. I would've shared my room with you." I almost broke into pieces at that. I patted his wings when he walked past me.

I stood in front of Mela. I just remember saving her life twice and in return, she had come to fight Mr. Chu. The battle had started at Death Valley all the way to this cliff here. I was having trouble battling the memories that kept fighting with me. Her tombstone was a white marble to match her wings. I read her quote the most _"To live is so startling it leaves time for little else"-Emily Dickinson. _The thought made me wonder if Ms. Dickinson had wings and was hunted for most of her life too.

I stepped past their graves to the fence that now overlooked the cliff. People came here now, to see the three who died to save the world. I should've been one of those dead. I stood beneath an orange sky. The dream had been so nice at first. I thought my brother was standing by. Ari had so little of a life and I had few memories of him.

Tears dropped as I relived the moment.

_I was rushing now, my heart beating faster than any other moment of my life. My entire lungs and air sacs were moving to get oxygen into my blood. Mr. Chu was standing there, looking smug trying to reload his gun. I rammed my shoulder and I heard the pop of his gun in my ears. My left wing went into high strung pain and my side began to hurt as well. He had hit me just as he lost balance and stumbled towards the edge._

_I reached for him and grabbed his hand. I fell on the ground, too weak from the shot now to actually lift him. He hung over the ledge while staring at me with an evil grin. The gun he once had was on the ground feet below where the water crashed against the rocks. "You killed them! Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!" I screamed into the pouring rain as he began laughing hysterically._

_I wasn't a killer…I wasn't. But his grip was beginning to loosen in mine as the rain blinded my vision. The water wasn't helping me hold on to him. "Come on Maximum, drop me, save the world. I guess you didn't consider this to be a part of it." He wasn't helping. He was dead weight and my blood loss made me weaker._

_Then, the weight was gone and I watched through the rain as Mr. Chu fell to his death._

_And it was all my fault._

I whispered down to the rocks were the ocean swept against them. "My heart's broke. My mind is too strong to carry on. When I am alone, When I've thrown off the weight of this crazy stone, When I've lost all care for the things I own, that's when I miss you." I hoped that there was a God and heaven. I hoped Jeb, Ari, and Mela could hear. I hoped in the back of my heart that Fang could hear me too. "You who are my home," those words were only meant for him.

That's when I broke.

First came the tears as my hands grabbed the railing. My knuckles turned white. My eyes searched the coast of the jagged rocks below searching for any sign of the event that had ruined my life a year ago.

Then, my mom came and stood by me watching me silently cry, "Max, we're going to wait in the car honey. You come back when you're ready okay?" I nodded my head as she squeezed my hand quickly before walking away.

I listened to them walk to the car, which was parked on the opposite side of a forest, the only way to get to the cliff was to walk through the forest or fly. My wings began shaking when I knew they couldn't hear me anymore. I covered my mouth to hide my screams and let the tears fall down.

"Hurts doesn't it," I turned around to see a man standing a few feet away. He was extremely tall with black, long hair hanging in a ponytail down his back. He had dark eyes glaring at me past thin-framed glasses. He had a stone for a face and was wearing a white lab coat and shirt. His pants and shoes were black. I had seen him before. I had asked Fang about him and Fang went silent and asked me to never mention it again. Wasn't much time after that when he broke up with me.

"Death is so hard to accept isn't it Maximum? I'm sure you agree with me that you belong in one of those caskets instead of the ones who are." I leaned against the railing and wiped away my tears. I glared at him, this strange man. "I'm here to give you some advice."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't take advice from strangers." I was ready to take off right now but his hands were in his pockets. I couldn't be sure if he had a gun or not. Already I didn't like him for ruining my day to say goodbye and remember my friends.

Then, Brigid walked in from the edge of the woods. "Hello Max, are you making amends? It is your fault they are dead." I spat at the ground near her feet.

"You shot the gun Brigid. I hope you like your picture on the government's most wanted list." Brigid frowned and I smiled. I crossed my arms, maybe I would stay a bit longer. I desperately wanted to hit her in the face. She was long overdue for a real fight.

"My name is Abraham Grey. Now we aren't strangers," I turned my attention back to the man. "Maximum, you've caused too much trouble and you greatly misunderstand your importance. You are nothing and I suggest, if you want to live, you stay away from my son." Then, I watched as he turned his back to me. Brigid gave me a quick smile.

"Say hello to Fang for me," she replied, "And next time, if I'm lucky, I'll have permission to kill you." She turned her back on me. I reached down, picked up a small stone, and threw it at her. It smacked her square in the small of her back. Brigid turned around and yelled at me, "One day Max, you'll regret all that you've done." She looked me up and down. She noticed the tears that stained my eyes, "If you don't already." Then she disappeared into the forest with Abraham Grey.

I flew off, not wanting to wait around to see if there were M-Geeks or Erasers coming to kill me. I landed near the car and got in. Angel and Gazzy stared at me. "Are you all right Max?" I smiled at Angel and then Gazzy. I nodded my head before sitting between them. Nudge was in the front with my mom of her van. Behind us, in the truck, Fang drove (even though he technically didn't have his license) with Iggy and Ella.

I turned to look over my shoulder at the truck. Fang was staring right at me. Same cold obsidian eyes, stone face, and no emotions no matter what, I sighed. I was jumping to the wrong conclusions. Fang didn't know who his father was and the man was evil, a scientist, and not worthy of being Fang's family. I decided to push the thought of the relations out of my mind.

Here is what I know now, my family wasn't safe anymore.

------------

**Song is "Orange Sky" by Alexi Murdoch.**

**Again, just a reminder that this is the sequel to Taking Back the World so a lot of this is involved with that story (which technically isn't completed yet).**

**I appreciate any reviews or advice!**


	14. Misfit

**Special Thanks to Standard Angel 717 for suggesting this song.**

**I will be switching again between Max and Fang.**

**------------**

**Misfit**

**MPOV**

How could I let Nudge and Ella convince me to go through with this? I see the misfit in the mirror. I'm tugging at the white gown that was strapless and only went down to my knees. Along the hem, silver thread had been used to make flowers. At the waist the material puffed out a bit to emphasize my curves. I did not like the way my boobs seemed more noticeable.

I'm Maximum Ride here not Brigid Dwyer.

And I was wearing white heels. Max +Heels= Falling

But they had to convince me that I had to make Bobby Greene jealousy. I knew they also meant Fang but they didn't say his name. Unfortunately, someone had suggested the Homecoming be a dance and costume masquerade. We only get a few dances a year so I guess they like to shove categories together.

"Max, you look so pretty," Angel whispered as she put glitter into my slightly curled hair. Ella had pulled half of my hair into a ponytail after Nudge had used a curling iron on my head. That's right, something metal used for hair was used on me.

Guess what I was? An angel, that's right. I really had no other choice. Ella did my make-up for me. I warned her to keep it light but I guess in this world, no one listens. Back when I was a leader and had to save the world, then I was heard but I guess as a teen, you're not allowed to be heard.

Thick mascara, light silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink blush and tan lipgloss, now put that all together and what do you get? Me feeling uncomfortable. "You're all set," Ella sat back and stared at me. She had been ready an hour ago because she was so excited to go. Iggy was taking her of course. I was going alone. Guess who else volunteered to go? Fang, that's right. I slipped on the silver mask.

"Well," I said to see the one that nobody wanted in the mirror, "Here goes nothing." Dragging me to the worst possible night of my life. I stood up as Nudge and Angel stared at me with amazement.

Ella wore a blue dress that went down to her feet. I wondered how she could walk in that without tripping over the fabric. Her black hair was piled high into a bun. She had a bright red mask that only wrapped around her eyes. She looked amazingly like Snow White except her skin was tanner and Snow White kind of sang bad. (If you honestly think about it, she does)

"Have fun Max," Angel gave me this smile as if she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Don't' be nervous." I was biting my nail, so it wasn't as if she got her mind reading powers back. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Be nice for Dr. Martinez sweetie. And Nudge, don't talk anyone to death." Nudge gave me a quick smile and nodded her head. I gave her a kiss on the head too. I could sense the jealousy in her head. She wanted to go so badly. I had asked her to come with me when I got the dress (the week before Bobby pulled his little stunt). I could tell that something was bothering her but I didn't want to bring it up, not just yet. I had to start respecting her privacy.

"All right, moving out," I told Ella and we hooked arms and headed out the top floor bathroom. We made our way downstairs. I saw Iggy and Fang waiting by the door. I stood back and moved so they couldn't see me. Ella stared at me. "Go on," I told her, begging her with my eyes to understand.

As Ella walked down, hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Iggy and Fang stared up. I watched as Fang looked away and Iggy kept staring. First, I observed Iggy. He was dressed in a dark purple suit that looked almost black. He wasn't wearing the make-up but I knew he was trying to be the Joker. He had only a dark purple mask to cover his face and his blonde hair was streaked back. He was smiling when he saw Ella.

Fang, he looked amazing as always. I don't care who he was trying to be but he reminded me of the Dark Angel, a character in a book I had read. His black suit made his black wings fade in. He had a black mask, a red shirt and a black tie. He looked like he could kill. The phrase if looks could kill popped into mind.

"Come Max, I'll walk down with you," Angel grabbed my hand and I went to take the turn towards the stairs. At least with her I can look at her normal clothes and imagine that I was wearing normal clothes.

I held on to Angel's hand and then the stairs railing. I wasn't going to fall and look like an idiot. I heard Iggy whistle and I blushed. He was laughing as Ella hit them. "Look at me Max." She knew I didn't want to see him. I stared at her blonde curls. Her blue eyes facing forward. "He's staring at you, gawking really, if Fang can do that," she whispered.

Nudge, who was behind us now, was laughing, "Oh, you got him _good_." I looked over my shoulder quickly at her and gave her a smile. "_Please, _break some hearts tonight." I nodded my head but I don't think that could easily be done.

I finished the stairs and finally felt safe enough to look up. Fang was observing me so intensely that I blushed and almost looked away but Nudge elbowed me. Fang opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Wow, Fang tongue-tied. Has that happened before? I thought he didn't say enough for that to happen to him.

"Geez, if Fang doesn't know you than no one else knows your name for sure, Max." Iggy had Ella in his arms and I smiled at him. Ella slightly elbowed him. "Right, let's head to the car. I'm driving." Ella and Iggy walked out. Fang stood there for a moment to get one last look at me before heading out the door.

Nudge grabbed my arms and turned me to face her, "You've got to get him really jealous. Dance with other boys, you know. Dance with Bobby even, if you can handle it." I placed my hands on her face. She was as tall as me now, when I wasn't wearing heels.

"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous." I told her as I headed towards the door. "Be good now," I said over my shoulder seeing my mom waving good-bye (if you're wondering why no photo ops from the mother, it's because I begged for her not to). Gazzy was uninterested working on more bombs. I would have to ask where he was keeping those because under the house would not be good.

In the car, well, it was weird, just like if I had been sitting at lunch with them again. Ella and Iggy were in complete conversation. I could see from where I sat that they were holding hands. Fang and I were completely separated. I had my arms crossed and my body language completely read stay away from me. Fang was relaxed except for his hands where in fists, one arm propped against the side, as he looked out the window. I was having trouble not staring at him.

**FPOV**

Fang was having trouble not staring at her but while they were in the open were they could be seen by Brigid or Abraham he had to avoid her. Tonight, Fang hoped, that maybe, he could talk to her. He was prepared to tell her everything. He had to tell her or he would die of not having her anymore.

Max would show him that he wasn't a Judas as Abraham said. She would prove his father's words wrong.

_God, who am I kidding?_

_See the freak that lives inside of me?_

_Am I truly destined just to let Max down?_

They weren't far from the school so it didn't take long of a drive. He could almost hear her anger and her pain. Fang hated that he had done that to her.

They walked separately into the dance hall. Eyes watched them for a moment, either struck by their wings or Max's beauty, he wasn't sure. He was thinking though, it was for Max because she seemed like an angel. The one who had showed him the meaning of heaven.

Dancing was already starting but he drew himself into the darkness. She danced with a few boys during both fast and slow songs. There was no smile on her face. She looked lost, confused, as if she didn't belong.

Fang had to agree with her.

She belonged in a better light than the dark shadows of a high school gym.

**MPOV**

I'm ready to give up and run out. I'm about to make the big, Maximum Ride exit that was due. I was stupid to listen to Nudge because here I was dancing with Bobby Green.

He admitted how he hated himself for what he done. He said this as his hands went to make a move on my butt. I grumbled and shot him a look, which he failed to notice might I add.

About halfway through the song, I was fed up. I was about to push him off because his hands were doing some serious grabbing action or he had a nervous twitch when someone clamped a hand on Bobby's shoulder. I stepped back and smiled wide as Bobby turned to face Fang. Bobby actually had to look up.

"Hey, who are you suppose to be? A jackass?" Fang smirked and Bobby glared up at him. "Let's not start anything here. There's a blonde over there checking one of us out. Why don't you go find out?" Fang placed his hands in his pockets waiting for Bobby to walk away.

Once Bobby was gone, Fang turned to me. "Want to dance?" Another slow song had started.

Before I could answer Fang placed his arms around my waist. He raised his eyebrows and I glared at him. I placed my arms around his neck and stared at him. "You're beautiful Max," he whispered.

"You're an emotional nightmare," I murmured but he heard me anyways. He winced but nodded his head because he agreed. I was silently liking the song and trying to ignore him.

Fang's eyes were on me and he slightly smiled. "Are you all right Fang?" He stared at me as if I hadn't been his best friend or hadn't been in love with him. He thought I couldn't see what was going on but I did. Even with my own problems, I knew Fang wasn't doing well either. "You never close your eyes. You never sleep at night." I blushed realizing what I had said.

"Max," he whispered, leaning his head down low so that our foreheads touched. He stared into my eyes for the longest time. "It's so hard to ease the pain of being without you." He kissed me and I was foolish enough to let him for a few seconds.

I pulled my face back, "Stop, Fang. Just stop." I stared at him hoping he could see all the hurt in my eyes. "I see you and I see everything I hate." I hit his chest with my open palm. He only pulled me closer and tighter.

"You don't mean that." He was so hurt and it didn't make me feel better as I thought it would.

I heard the man Abraham threatening the flock, me, to stay away from his son. A part of me thought it was Fang all along but I couldn't be sure. I stood on my toes and kissed him swiftly on the mouth. He was so, amazingly handsome. I reached up and pulled the mask off his face so I could see his dark eyes better.

"I have to, Fang." I whispered. "I need to hate you or I'll keep hurting from being in love with you." There, I said it. Fang leaned down to kiss me again. I backed away from his lips. We were in the center of the dancing room and the song was still playing.

"Max," he reached for my hand but missed. The gym had an open door that lead outside. I ran past the couples still dancing, hitting a few with my wings as I started getting them ready for flight. They were mad about that.

I hit the cold autumn breeze and took flight. I looked over my shoulder to see Fang was following me. I put on hyper speed. I flew straight home and went to my room. I saw Nudge sitting there as if she knew this was how I was getting home. She had obviously been crying.

"Max!" She stood up from bed as I stepped down into my room. My hair was messed up and my mask had come off. She had something in her hand. "I wanted to see if I could find out about why he broke up with you! Oh, Max! It explains everything!"

"Woah, Nudge. What are you talking about?" I grabbed Nudge by arms so she would stand still. Tears were falling down her face. She kept sobbing. "Nudge if you don't tell me right now."

Nudge lifted something in my view. It was a receipt from a fast food place that had been wrinkled and crumpled many times. "Fang had this in his desk. I know, it was wrong and invaded his privacy."

"Nudge put it away," I said, feeling tears fighting to fall down. "I don't want to see it."

"You don't understand Max. Fang still loves and he wants to protect you. He's keeping this a secret from you and figured that you'd be safer if he listened to what's on this receipt. Max-" I started pushing Nudge towards the door. She stared at me as I held the door open for her to leave. "Max."

"If he wanted to show me, he would've. I'm sorry honey but things between Fang and I aren't going to work if you're the one telling me the truth."

Nudge shoved the paper in my hand, "Max, this is important. Just read it." Her big brown eyes were begging. She eventually shut the door leaving me with the note. I decided to read it just because it scared me how Nudge reacted to it.

My eyes traced each line of the note, over and over again. Tears streaked the paper. Fang had some serious explaining to do, even though I knew who had written the note.

Now I understood, Fang always loved me but I wasn't sure if that was enough anymore.

------------

**Song is "Misfit" by Lesley Roy**

**Thanks again StandardAngel717**

**Good song choice**

**I enjoy the reviews so please keep them coming.**


	15. Save Yourself

**Save Yourself**

_I'm sorry I can't fix myself._

_The world keeps pulling me back._

_I keep letting you down._

_Pieces of me just slip through my grasp._

Fang stumbled in through my window and actually fell on my bed after his foot hit the ledge of the window. I stared at him as he stood up and held the note up, the reason for all of this. My lips trembled and I felt like the crying angel that I was.

_It's not your fault_

_That I mastered the art of lies._

_The pain that you see._

_I've been hiding for awhile._

Fang stared at her, a beautiful angel that had saved him from the person he feared he was. She pulled him into the light and he had rejected the light. Max held up the proof of his lies in her hand and he flinched as she screamed, "Why couldn't you just tell me Fang?" Everything was either here or never. He would tell her at this moment or lose her.

_So save yourself. I'm already gone._

_I'm just a loner with no humor._

_The broken image that I see._

_Is more than just a shattered mirror._

I felt his beating heart as he breathed. I could feel him from so far away. Fang was still the dark angel that had hurt me but loved me. I took a deep breath as he began, "My father's name is Abraham Grey. He was the scientist in charge of me at the School. His method of training was worse than yours Max." I stared at him, wondering what he meant. We had all pretty much gone through the same stuff? Well, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I because Jeb had been in charge of us. What had happened to Fang?

_Now fly away as fast as you can._

_I'm sure you're hurt cause we're so close._

_But I've been called a killer once._

_Leave before I cut us both._

Fang held his breath and closed his eyes. "Abraham," he swallowed before starting again, "He would placed me in this pit with Erasers and other mutations. He told me if I didn't kill them than they would kill me. That's why I have those scars. They tried clawing off my wings." In front of him, bright red flashed in his mind. The blood of other victims, he was alive after all wasn't he? "He told me that I was destined to destroy all other mutants and humans. He said I'd be a leader and a king that brought form to the new world."

_Well you fail to see me._

_And you've gotten complicated._

_I'm holding the weapon of choice._

_Baby now our love is overrated._

I watched as he shivered and grabbed his arms. When he looked up at me, he seemed surprised and disappointed. Maybe he was expecting disgust to appear on my face. I ran over towards him and he took a step back. He was ashamed. "Fang, you should've told me!" I don't care that he had fought to stay alive. If he hadn't, where would I be now?

_It's your fault now_

_That I'm dying_

_The pain that you see_

_Is a fresh new wound._

"Max, Brigid is working with him. They're probably trying to bring Itex back and he says I am the Judas of the flock." He watched as she stepped closer to him. He remained still and pulled his shameful wings tighter against himself. He had never said so much in his entire life but once he started he couldn't stop. For this one moment, Fang had to speak.

_So save yourself. I'm already gone._

_I'm just a loner with no humor._

_The broken image that I see._

_Is more than just a shattered mirror._

"No," I reached down to grab his hand, "They're wrong about you." I gave a small smile and watched as his face began to relax. All the words he said had shocked me. That was more than I had ever expected to hear from Fang. "You are the cool, collected, Mr. Emotionless, Fang in this flock. And I'm leader so my say goes."

_Now walk away as fast as you can._

_I'm sure you're hurt cause we're so close_

_But I've been called a killer once_

_Leave before I cut us both._

Max's smile was beautiful to Fang. He felt that he had seen heaven again. She didn't hate him and he wished he _had_ told her from the start. Max knew all there was to know about him except one thing, "I'm sorry I hurt you." Max smacked his arm lightly as if to say,_ yeah, I'm still mad about that._

_You've hurt me_

_As if this was a test_

_I'd rather die for you_

_Then all of the rest_

I found my arms wrapping around Fang in the hug that change us back to what we were.

_My mistakes_

_I don't regret_

_Because as of now_

_They haven't taken you yet._

Fang shut his eyes knowing they would face this together like it should've been from the start.

_Leave before I cut us both…_

_Stay before I cut us both down…_

_You stayed and now we're falling…_

_But then our hearts and wings were found._

------------

**Song is "Save Yourself" by me (yeah, I've written a few songs) Hoped you like it. There, everything is good…for now. I can never keep a promise and I'm an excellent liar. Review and I always feel like writing faster for you!**


	16. Morning Light

Morning Light

Fang ran a hand through my hair as we sat down on my bed. I watched as he cautiously slid the blinds down so no one could look in. Sometimes I thought I saw him looking back at me…and now I see it. He wiped away the tears with his hands.

Fang leaned in so his lips brushed against my lips, "I tried to smile and laughed as you turned away but I was bleeding. I never wanted to let you go." For most of his life, Fang didn't know how to talk, didn't know emotions, and didn't know life. Sure, I had gone through a pain similar to his but now, I felt like one of those rich kids that complained about not getting the right present for their birthday.

I wanted out of this dress and into pajamas. I wanted Fang to hold me again; we had lost a year because of Abraham. I could see the fear in Fang's eyes of that man when he spoke of him. I would make sure Fang would never have to feel that way again. I yawned and Fang whispered again, "Sleep." He stood up and went to leave.

"Don't go away," I begged. I reached for his hands and I was lucky to catch them. Sometimes, Fang can move so fast even though he normally doesn't. When our skin touched it was like magnets. His hands instantly wrapped around mine and he stared at me.

"Max," and his eyes were on the note that I left on the dresser. The words still cutting through us both and tearing us apart. I wouldn't let a threat ruin me. "He'll hurt you."

I smiled at him as he ran a hand through my hair. He stood in front of me, still sitting on the bed. I stared up at him, "Since when did I ever let the fact that someone was going to kill me come between us? I'd rather start fighting for my life again than be without you." I paused to see him frown, he didn't like where this was going. "_You_ and the flock are my life." It was the truth.

"And you're mine. Why risk your life?" Fang let go of my hands. He ran a shaking, nervous hand through his hair. "Everything I feel, I never had that until you." I knew that and she could say the same thing.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and pulled out pajamas. "You promised me you'd never leave Fang." I remembered it better now. Crying in his shoulder after we had first split apart. We were just fourteen then. I took off my shoes and then slipped off my dress. I stared at him in the corner of my eyes. He was looking right at me, staring at my face. I slipped into the blue plaid pants and button-up shirt.

"Max," he whispered. He was finally coming to my side. He was seeing that we weren't going to get through this without each other. I wasn't ready to go where we had gone before. But I knew that I wanted to at least hold his hand, kiss his lips, and hear his breathing next to mine. That was all right wasn't it.

I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. I felt his hands fumbled to undo the ponytail in my hair so that now, the freed strands fell down on my face. I rested my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes. Nice, warm, amazing. I couldn't feel anything else but him. I let out a deep breath when he finally wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pressed me against him.

"Say you'll stay until the morning light," I whispered.

He nodded his head, "Anything Max."

And then, we went to lay next to each other on my bed.

Fang opened his eyes to find Max watching him, memorizing his face all over again. He was hoping that she would sleep longer than him so he could've done just that. She stretched out her wings. One of his had come over her to protect her. "We'll be safer Fang, make sure there's no way they find out." Max gave a weak smile as her brown eyes looked up at him. She knew it wasn't that easy.

"I love you, always will," he answered back saying all that he needed to say. If this was the only way Max could be happy with herself and with her life, than Fang would be there for her. He had been willing to separate them before to protect her life back when he thought she could move on. Max had made the choice though, them together over her safety. He loved having her back again this close.

Max brought her hands up to under her chin, the sleeves a bit too long and smiled. On the small bed their limbs intertwined. Fang lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, "Door?" He recalled thinking of the time when Iggy had walked in on them.

"Locked it when I woke up, you sleep better than you use to," she noted now. "I crawled over to you and you kind of woke up but I kissed you on the lips and said it was all right." She blushed; he loved when she did that because it was rare for her and she was beautiful when she did. "Then you went right back to snoring." She laughed.

He smirked, he never smiled so much in the past year combined then he did in the past few days. Max moved and her hands disappeared underneath the long sleeves of the shirt. They were so big on her that he wondered how Max had even gotten them. He simply picked up the fabric and looked at it. She knew what he was saying.

"They're yours," she whispered. "I accidently got them in my laundry, figured you would never wear them, and kept them. We were broken up but I didn't want to let you go." Fang smiled wide.

"What if I said I wanted these back?" His voice was low and serious as he wrapped his arms around her. From a sliver in the shade he could tell it was still night. Max shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Fang opened his eyes when a bright light flashed in front of him. Panicking he looking in front of him to see Max casually sitting up and looking out the window. Her bare back was facing him and her brown hair dangled down in curls barely brushing her skin. He saw her red cheeks and her brown eyes searching. Her wings were ruffled a bit from the dreamless sleep she had. The tawny feathers showing off in the light.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled. Max didn't even jump like she use to when someone caught her by surprise. She sighed as the light grew brighter on her, casting reflections on the glitter in her hair. The make-up she had worn was faded and she was back to her real, beautiful self.

"Pissing them off," she whispered. "I don't want to pretend that I don't love you when I do. We'll fight them." She gave a grin. His angel, his savoir, and he could never get enough of her. He laughed lightly and smiled back at her.

"Don't fade away into gray," he sat up to whisper in her ear, "standing in the light."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised before a new round of kisses began.

----------------------

**Song is "Morning Light" by Graham Colton Band**

**There fans of Fax.**

**Please review.**

**More to come.**

**-flyerac1029**


	17. Bitch

Bitch

Brigid Dwyer watched in horror as Maximum Ride sat up in the view of her bedroom window. As a human, Brigid couldn't have seen that from the woods she stood in but as luck would have it, Mr. Chu had fit her with a robotic arm and eye before his "untimely" death.

She focused in past the glint of the light on the window to find the sixteen-year-old monster holding a blanket against her bare chest and smirking. Fang came into view now without a shit and Brigid frowned, Abraham would not like this at all.

For the past year Brigid knew it was only a matter of time before the two got back together. They both had a death wish and teenage hormones. Brigid smirked with a pleasurable realization, now she had permission to kill Max and her precious flock. Except Fang, Abraham had special plans for his son that Brigid didn't know about.

Unable to stand watching the two teens kiss and hold each other, Brigid back further into the forest to find her leader already there. Abraham had clearly witnessed what just happened. He appeared disgusted. "I hate the world today." He rarely showed emotion, like Fang, but Brigid saw his cold eyes were narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He was furious.

"Shall we kill her now?" Brigid asked, crossing her arms and trying not to sound too excited. She had been waiting for over a year to get her revenge on Maximum Ride. Her back was turned away from the home so she couldn't see what was happening and lost control of her anger. Anything that involved Max's happiness infuriated Brigid.

Abraham sighed, "Let us wait, we need more forces that what we have against her. My son and Maximum will learn to never take my threats lightly- time is all we need." Brigid smiled, she could wait a bit longer. "We'll let them believe they're safe, I have special plans for them."

I slipped into regular clothes to get ready for the day. Fang only had his clothes from the night before so when he left my bedroom he was still dressed as the same dark angel. Just as he was about to shut my door, trouble broke loose.

"Oh crap, no fair!" I heard Iggy's voice and stepped outside to see that Fang was at his bedroom door and Iggy in the hall exiting his own room. He noticed Fang's attire and stared up at me, "Not cool at all! You two-." Iggy shook his head in shame at us just as Ella's bedroom door opened.

"What's going on?" Iggy lifted an accusing finger between Fang and me. I was blushing when Ella's mouth dropped open, "Oh, I see." She walked over to Iggy and smacked him- hard. "Be happy for them and shut up before my mom hears you! Don't you realize that if they get in trouble so do we…even if we aren't sleeping together!" Ella had whispered this but it was still kind of a yell for us bird-kids with super hearing. That shut Iggy up fast though. If Fang and I were caught, we wouldn't be the only ones punished. Ella coaxed her hand into Iggy's and lead him downstairs.

Fang was smiling lightly and I stood next to him and whispered, "How come you didn't turn invisible?" I teased him while my breath pushed against the strands of his black hair. Today we didn't have school because it was the weekend so we weren't in a rush. I kissed Fang's cheek and I got this longing, loving look in his eyes, "You look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath."

"You are," he said with a bird-like shrug that hinted to the fact that it was obvious I was an angel. Fang loved me so much sometimes that I swear in his mind I could do no wrong but…then again…we wouldn't have fought so much and argued. Deep down, he loved me more than I loved him I think because I partially loved the flock. Not as much as Fang, don't get me wrong but I think Fang really, only, truly loved me and then slightly loved the flock because I did. "And don't say otherwise because I'm in heaven around you." He had opened the door to his room but he remained standing in the hall with me.

"Sorry," I gave him a playful smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed us closely together. "But angel doesn't fit into my image. And I prefer if you don't try to save me…I'd rather just be Max." He kissed my lips.

God, I loved that.

Loved him.

"Good, because angels are overrated compared to you." I smiled wider as he stepped back into his room. I went in with him and shut the door behind him. He tossed his jacket on the desk, just standing in the black tux pants and red shirt.

He was amazing, the way he smiled whenever I was around to see it sent my heart into a pulsing race. "You know," I began leaning my back against the frame of the door so the wood was right between the spot in between my wings. "You wouldn't want it any other way."

Outside the window I saw the fading colors of the tree turning to brow. The season's already changing. In California I thought we wouldn't get much snow but we're on a mountain which apparently, changes everything. I enjoyed that though.

When Fang finished changing, we walked downstairs holding hand in hand. The rest of the flock was still asleep. Iggy moped about because he and Ella hadn't done anything as serious as Fang and I. Ella was happy because she thought it meant I would be all right. With Fang, that was true to say about me.

Fang's hand warm in mine and the promise of today, we stepped outside into the last warm day of the year before the weather began to drop. In a place like our town there was nowhere to go because it was so small but with wings, the possibilities are endless. Why do anything, actually, when you can fly? We flew out to a river nearby and sat in the sun, just being ourselves, not worrying about the flock and what they were doing. We were all growing up now. Soon, my life would once again be in danger just for loving the boy that I did.

Resting on Fang's chest, hearing him breath this close to me again made that problem seem like nothing. If I could have him, Fang, than I would face the ends of the world until I died just so I could hold him one more time. Because I couldn't live without his rare smiles, the electric pulse of our skin connecting, or the soft, warm kisses that sunk into something more. I was wonderful, amazing, and happy now. Isn't that what mattered? And I smiled when Fang kissed me because I could only think of one thing.

Can't say I'm not alive.

**Song is "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks.**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to the most evil, terrible red-headed girl EVER- Brigid.**

**Hehe, she deserves it.**

**Review and I'll write more.**

**It's the law.**

**Cookies are good too but I don't know how you can get me those.**


	18. Put Your Records On and Curse of Curves

Put Your Records On

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same. I witnessed how even when Fang held my hand in the hallways, no one was surprised at school. He came to my locker and whispered words to me. He was there by my door to walk me to class even though we did share most of the same classes. He was there again and it was so surreal.

I held his hand as we passed by Bobby who seemed to shrug it off with no surprise. He seemed to say that he knew this was bound to happen. I wondered if his stomach was still hurting from where Fang had punched him.

I walked out of my art class and searched for any exits instantly. "When are you going to realize that you don't have to try any longer?" Fang whispered. He seemed to speak more to me now that his past was out in the open. He no longer had the secret to hold back. His fingers interlaced with mine.

Boy, I love that- the way his warm palm always perfectly fit with mine. It felt like two pieces of the puzzle finally coming together. I stood at Fang's locker watching as he did his combination. I leaned against the wall because he lucked out and got the last locker in the row. He stared up at me and smiled as he pulled open his locker.

"Do you still have your wallet?" He asked casually while placing his books away and taking a few out. He stood there with his locker open not really needing it. We were heading to lunch next anyways.

I patted my pocket where there was a gigantic bulge in my jeans. I kept the wallet that I had gotten for my fifteenth birthday. Within it Angel, my mom, and Ella had inserted pictures into the photo part. There was a picture of us, Fang and I, that was my favorite. I use to stare at it back when I had been a prisoner at Mr. Chu's camp. "Never left me," I whispered. "Even after what happened." Fang winced.

It still hung there, the pain of being separated. We would get past it. For the most part, we already had. Fang took it worse than I did. He was waiting for Abraham to come and take me. I was waiting too but Fang refused to leave my side. Unbeknownst to my mom and the rest of the flock (except Iggy and Ella), Fang had spent every night with me so far. We only could sleep with the comfort of each other right next to us.

"Don't you think it's strange?" I asked as he shut his locker, deciding to put all of his books away in the end. He stepped closer to me with a raised eyebrow, placing his hands slightly above my head waiting to lean in.

"What?" He asked teasing. I bit my lip not sure if I should say it at all. "Just go ahead Max," he whispered. I sighed and took a deep breath. I smiled lightly and he responded with a smile of his own.

"Well, it's been two days and nothing has happened. Now, I'm getting nervous. Brigid sucks at patience normally. She should've attacked by now." Fang ran a hand through his hair and kissed me. Our hands intertwined once we broke apart and headed towards lunch.

"Abraham, I know the man, he's a lot like-," Fang paused and I could see he wasn't sure if he could continue. Fang shut his eyes and shook his head, "He's like me. He's my father afterall. He knows that time is the most effective threat you can give an enemy. He said to me when I was younger 'Let them think they have all the time in the world and then rip it out from under them.'" Fang shivered.

We sat at lunch with Iggy and Ella, permanently forever. There was no more breaking apart or turning around from where we were. We had suffered enough, Fang and I, so I made a promise to myself that there would only be happiness between us. I decided to skip my lunch thinking I could wait until after school to have something to eat. I rested against Fang with our hands laying on top of our touching legs. He played with a strand of my hair and smiled.

"So," he whispered, "Tell me your favorite song." Normal enough right?

**Song is "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Next is "The Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For**

The Curse of Curves

Her bone structure screams "Touch her! Touch her!"

Fang watches Max from across the room as she focuses on her homework. Her eyes narrowed as if she was staring down her enemy instead of algebra problems. A smile formed on his lips so lightly and suddenly, as if she had felt it, she was staring up at him with a smile in response. She was lying on the couch and he was sitting on the recliner. They had promised each other they would focus on their school work.

But they hadn't gone to school in sixteen years? Why start now right?

Max reached her arms out and he couldn't deny her. He couldn't say no, never, not to Max. He stepped over to her. His bare feet pressed into the warm fabric of the carpet. She was dressed in simple jeans and a blue polo shirt. Her wings were folded against her back. Gazzy and Angel looked up from their work to watch them. Nudge giggled in excitement from the corner of the room where she repaired clothes.

Fang slid in next to her and they adjusted so that Max was resting, pretty much, on top of him. None of the kids minded seeing this, it made them realize that things were finally where they should be. Max and Fang together while the flock lived a normal life.

As a joke, Fang sang softly in her ear so no one else could ear, "I've got the gift of one lines and you've got the curse of curves. And with this gift I compose words and the question that comes forward." Max pressed her lips against his chin.

"You should sing more often," she joked, resting her head on his chest staring up at him. Fang's fingers were feeling the pulse of her skin now as he touched her cheek. She smiled just as a shadow cast over them.

"Max, I need help with my math homework." Gazzy rubbed his arm which had a band aid from an experiment gone wrong. Max had panicked when that happened. Fang would've sent him a glare if it weren't for the fact that Gazzy was just ten and was still a kid. Fang couldn't have Max to himself.

As much as he wished he could.

"All right, Gazzy. I'll help you." Max pushed herself off Fang's chest and stood up. Her hand trailing down his stomach for a moment so no one could see. She had a slight smile as she walked over to the corner of the room. Angel and Gazzy began hoarding over Max and asking her questions on their homework. She nuzzled their hair with her hand and spoke lightly to them.

Fang was always amazed by her. She was practically a mother at fourteen, let alone sixteen. She took care of the flock and never let them get hurt if she could help it. When both Angel and Gazzy were staring at their homework, Max lifted her eyes to Fang.

In those big brown eyes, he read it all.

Everything on Max's mind was now his.

Just like always, one look with a lot said.

Fang held in his breath as he thought.

Your inside lingo had me at hello.

**Here's where the reviews come right?**

**I hope so.**

**I enjoy reviews. =)**


	19. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland

"Max!" Pounding on my door and I instantly jumped out of bed ready to fight but the pounding continued and the giggles grew louder. "Come on!" Angel's voice was persistent, glad that she couldn't read minds or control them anymore. I turned around panicking and Fang tossed me his really large tee shirt. I slipped it on and let my wings fall through the slits. I didn't want to open the door in my underwear.

I peaked around the door to see Angel looking like a pink puff ball with fuzzy earmuffs underneath the hood of the thick winter coat. "Snow! We can build a snowman in the meadow! Let's go!" Nudge and Gazzy were both dressed as well jumping up and down.

Our first real snow day and we had the day off. Iggy and Ella were walking down the hall dressed warm as well. I blushed when Ella turned her head and managed to get a glimpse behind the door. Either she saw Fang in the bed or me in his tee shirt because she smiled and shook her head.

"Tell Fang to come too," Nudge said with a little jib. Iggy laughed over his shoulder and gave her a grin. I noticed the way Nudge blushed and watched him and Ella walk down the hall together hand in hand. I suppose she wanted a boyfriend badly. She was the girly-girl who did all the shopping and dating scenes. I heard Fang's muffled okay from behind. He wasn't enthusiastic.

"We'll be right out," I informed them and I watched as the kids jumped up and down in excitement. I shut the door and shut my eyes, "Snow day…awesome. I thought we'd get to sleep more." I stepped forward and Fang stood up to greet me. Outside the snow is glistening. Fang caught my stare for a moment and looked out the window. "Beautiful sight," I whispered as he snuggled me into his arms.

"Yep," but Fang wasn't like other guys who pulled the cheesy agreement thing while staring at you. That was the thing about us, we didn't need to say the words we so obviously felt. Fang's hand played with a strand of my hair and I smiled as I rested my head against his chest.

"That was a very rude wake up call," I replied and I felt him smile, his way of laughing. I backed away and ran a hand through my hair. I gave a wide smile, "I suppose a few snowball hits are due for them." Already I was plotting as I pulled on a pair of jeans. Instead of reaching for a new tee shirt, I kept on Fang's black one even though it was so large. It smelled of pine tree from our final night fly of the winter. It would be too cold for the rest of the season to go out at nights.

Fang slipped on a pair of jeans from the drawer he kept in my room. We alternated between his room and mine so we had to keep each other's clothes in both rooms. I had tried my best to keep the younger kids from knowing Fang and I shared a room but they knew it within a week. My mother had no idea about the sleeping in the same room, just that Fang and I were back together. From the end of October to now, the beginning of December, no one knew that it was every night Fang and I were together. We didn't do anything all the time, we shared a bed to know that we were alive and with each other.

Abraham hadn't done anything but that made Fang and I both nervous. We didn't let our guards drop as we traveled. School had gotten easier having him with me and we began making more friends as people once and for all put the wings behind them.

"Max?" Fang's hand overlapped mine. There I went again, getting lost in my thoughts over the worst in my life. Focus on the happy Max, I told myself. I no longer had the Voice after all to intrude. Pressing his lips right were my blood pulse made me dizzy and I smiled. "Let's get ready." Then, he went to his room as we both got on the snow gear my mother had bought for us.

Outside, the sun was casting a really bad glare. "Woah," Iggy said shading his eyes with his free hand, "I'm blind again." Ella and him were the first to step off the porch beside the younger kids who were running out and already diving headfirst into the mounds of snow.

"Really?" I asked picking up snow in my glove as Iggy turned to face me. I whipped the snowball and it grazed the top of his head as he ducked. "Then how did you see that blind guy?" I gave him a smile. It was nice knowing Iggy could see. It had been almost a year and nothing had gone terribly wrong.

We broke out into a war of snowballs. Fang and I against Iggy and Ella, but eventually, even the teams broke apart because I somehow found myself tackling Fang into the snow while exchanging kisses. "Hey, watch it you two, keep it PG for the youngsters." I laughed and rolled off Fang. I stared up at my mom standing on the porch watching us with a smile. Being a vet who lives with seven children has its advantage, such as getting the day off from work because the schools were closed.

"Max, let's build a snowman!" Angel and Nudge pulled me off the ground as Fang smirked from the ground. Ella ran over to join us. Total went back inside complaining that his paws were frozen. The boys flew off to do their own thing. Being super strong, we made a pretty giant snowwoman as we decided to call it. The snow piled up over my head and we used large branches for arms. My mother, as if knowing what we would do, had bought a bag of coals and carrots. We gave her a mouth, eyes, a nose, and buttons.

"She's beautiful," I stated as I fix my hat on her head. I shook out my hair to avoid hat hair. "Where did the guys go?" I asked curiously just as figures broke through the forest screaming on their lungs. I instantly took flight with a laugh as Gazzy and Iggy hurled forward with snowballs.

"Gets vu littles ones!" Gazzy imitated Borch perfectly before giving up to laughter. Nudge and Ella fought against Iggy while Angel fought against Gazzy. I was wondering where the last one was when- smack, I was hit in the side of the face with a snowball.

Fang was flying with a handful of snowballs in the crook of his arm. He went to throw again and I easily dodged. Our fight ending when he ran out of snowballs. Panting I landed on the ground and leaned against him. I shut my eyes as the fog of our breath mixed together. He felt warm in the chill of the air. "Geez, you've gotten a lot faster," I noted. I had almost switched over to full on hyper speed with the way Fang was flying.

"Hot cocoa and a fire!" My mom called, the sun was setting. As our last adventure of the day, we all decided to do one last thing…making snow angels. All of us with wings stuck them out and simply fell backwards in the large space of the front yard. Ella had to wave her arms up and down. Snow angels aren't as good when you don't have wings, I noticed.

Inside, I sat right beside the fire in the still-dry jeans and Fang's tee shirt that still smelled like him. My hair had gotten soaked as I sipped the hot cocoa. "Hot," I announced, burning my tongue. Fang rolled his eyes from the couch and made the obvious point that he blew on his hot chocolate to cool it down. I stuck out my tongue, "I got excited, so shut up."

"Technically, he never said anything," Iggy pointed out beside Fang. I sighed and figured not to argue with him today. All of us had been chattering from the cold when we walked in but now, we were comfy and warm as our snow clothes were placed in the dryer in the laundry room.

"I like it here," Angel announced. I believe it was the first time any of us had said it. I think it's because we were so use to leaving all the time that we had chosen not to get attached at all. Now we could as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. For once, everything felt completely normal- wings or no wings.

Nudge chattered away, Iggy listened as always as if he was still the blind kid, Angel and Ella played a Pretty, Pretty Princess game, Total slept beside the wall right next to the fire. My mom walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Music was turned on and it was Christmas. Soon, we'd have a tree and decorations for the first time because last year I was so broken and with three close friends dead we didn't have the heart. This year would be different.

Fang stood up and then, rested beside me. As we dream by the fire, Fang slips his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I watch my flock happy and safe for once with no future to have to worry about. We had now and it was long enough for all of us. "A beautiful sight, we're having tonight." Fang whispered in my ear staring right at me. All right, so we did do the kind of moments where we said lines like that to each other but I didn't mind it at all. He kissed my cheek to keep it PG as my mom had asked. Tonight maybe deeper kisses would be exchanged.

I sighed and Fang raised an eyebrow in question.

"Home," I replied.

**Song is "Winter Wonderland" re-sung by Jason Mraz**

**Review and I write more because reviews encourage me to write more.**


	20. Halo

Halo

"Remember those wall I built?" I asked into Fang's ear as we woke up on Christmas's Eve, it was late into the morning but it didn't matter. He nodded his head casually, one of his hands smoothing my hair. "They're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make up a sound."

Fang was warm as he pulled me in close. I wondered if it would be like this forever? For the past month or so, we've been together and not once did we see Brigid or Abraham. Not that I'm complaining. Sunlight reflected into the window. I could hear the younger flock playing outside. As he liked to tease me, Fang pressed his ears on my lips and whispered, "I got my angel now."

It always made me blush and I thought of the beginning of our relationship- when I use to run away from his kisses. I would've hit him a few times for that line alone but now, I just melted from it. Being against the wall, I tried getting up by rolling over him. His hands held me as soon as I rested on top of his chest. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a quick hint of emotions; happiness, love, and worry. "Stop Fang," I replied as he gave me this look as if he wasn't thinking anything, "It's written all over your face." That said a lot for someone who was usually emotionless.

I managed to stand up and head towards the door feeling my own worries about what was going to happen. I only felt that the more time we went without being attacked, the more of a chance that when Abraham and Brigid came to fight, they'd be too strong. Fang stood up in the black pajama pants and shirtless, he had grown a bit more in a short amount of time, my chin was at his shoulder. "Every rule I have you breaking-" Fang shook his head and contined, "The risk that I'm taking just to be selfish."

"Woah, no way. You can't have all the blame." I stepped back towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm the selfish one because I'd rather be with you all day today then go and see the rest of the flock." I kissed his lips quickly before backing away and heading towards the door. "Now, let's go have breakfast."

I heard him mutter, "I liked the other idea." He passed me and encompassed his hand in mine. I felt a blush creep up my neck just as usual. Nothing about Fang got old or dull, it was new and exciting as if it was the first time.

Just then, the door next to Fang's room opened and I watched as two figures attempted to sneak out. When the tallest one saw Fang and I staring, he stood up straight and practically yelled, "Shit!" Ella began laughing in embarrassment and turning red. "No word of this or we dish out the details- Max, I know especially a lot about you." Iggy warned as Ella hid into his chest.

I laughed, "Iggy, let's just call it even." He raised an eyebrow before looking at Fang.

"Seriously, what did you do to her man? This is _not_ Maximum Ride. I was expecting a lecture or-or being smacked in the face for sleeping with her sister." Iggy waited for Fang for an answer.

"Well," I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you put it that way." Iggy raised his hands in surrender before grabbing Ella's hand and rushed down the stairs. Just as they turned down the stairs, another figure came into view that I hadn't seen before- Nudge.

I saw her mouth was hanging open in shock and her eyes were filled with tears. I stepped towards her, she hadn't seen me until now. Her eyes connected with mine for a moment before running back into her own room and slamming the door shut. I stared at Fang and he nodded, letting me know that I should go see her. He gave my hand one reassuring squeeze before letting go and heading downstairs.

I stood at Nudge's door, "Nudge, sweetie? What's wrong?" I heard sobbing on the other end. I went for the door knob only to find that it had been locked. "Nudge," I warned, "If you don't open the door, I will knock it down and I won't get you a new door so-,"

The door swung up and I watched as Nudge, who had opened it, flung herself back on the bed. I walked over to her after I shut the door and locked it again. "What's wrong?" Nudge had her face in a pillow to muffle her cries. I think after saving the world and living here had softened her up the most. I had never seen so many tears except for when she wanted to cut her wings off.

My hand smoothed the spot between her wings. "Nudge, what's a matter?" She was dressed in pajamas that she had made herself, pink with silver flower designs. Her talent was so unique and talented that I truly hoped she continued with it. I'd be real supportive of it and occasional wear the clothes if deemed appropriate to my style.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by him," she sobbed between each word. There was a pain in my heart that reached out to her. She was only thirteen years old after all. Her head tilted up to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Max, I-I hate your sister- well, not really, but I kind of do!"

I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. She let out a sigh and sniffled a bit, "I liked this boy for the longest time Max, but I don't think he sees me that way. We've known each other for too long and I thought we'd work out just like you and Fang eventually worked out. But, now, he's seeing Ella and they slept together which makes it really serious and I'm going to be ignored by him even more! I hate this because we're like brother and sister but there's a part of me that loves him a lot more than that."

When Nudge took a breath, I stepped in, "Nudge, are you telling me that you might have strong feelings for Iggy? Now, answer this with a nod of your head, not a paragraph." She had opened her mouth but stopped and simply nodded her head. "Nudge, I can't tell you to change the way you feel. But, honey, Iggy's really happy with Ella and he sees you as the sister he'll love forever. If anything, you will always have Iggy because Ella and Iggy can break up but, the bonds of being siblings is stronger than that. Iggy wouldn't ever leave you, he'll always protect you like Fang or I would."

Nudge sighed, "Max, but you and Fang have something more than that. Don't say it's because I'm young either! You two were in love forever pretty much even though you didn't know it! What if Iggy doesn't know it either? What if he hasn't realized his feelings for me?" She gave me a weak smile and I knew then that she didn't even believe her own words.

Her eyes were on her hands, "You're lucky Max, to have the one you love the most already and to have them feel the same way." I reached over and grabbed her hands, I guess I had gotten better at this emotions things because I said.

"Nudge, I have a lot of loves." I saw her confused and shocked expression. I gave a smile and continued, "I have Ella and Dr. Martinez, my biological family. I have Angel, my baby. Gazzy, my pyromanic. Iggy, my sexist pig. Fang, my best friend. And Nudge, my sister." Nudge smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"There are more than one kind of love Nudge. Be happy with the ones you've got." I felt her head nodding in agreement as we hugged. Her cheek was sticky from tears but I was glad to know that no new ones formed.

"I love you Max," Nudge whispered and I smiled wide. When she pulled away, she gave me another smile. I had made everything all right.

After making sure Nudge didn't appear as if she was crying, we went downstairs where everyone, even Gazzy, Angel, and Total, who had been playing outside, and my mom were there eating breakfast. In the living room, to our left, there was a giant tree by the fire that we had decorated few days ago after we got out of school for vacation. Nine stockings hang on the fireplace for our large family.

I slipped into the seat Fang had saved for me and I wrapped my hand into his underneath the table. We both ate as if we weren't touching at all and listened to the conversations. Tonight and tomorrow, we would celebrate our first official and happy Christmas.

Hopefully, said the optimistic part of my mind, it wasn't the last.


	21. All You Need is Love

All You Need is Love

Being our first official Christmas with more to celebrate than to regret, we decided to begin our mutant, jolly festivities that night. We all dressed in these special pajamas that my mom had bought- they were very in season. For example, mine was red pants and buttoned-up long sleeved shirt with little snowmen all over. Everyone else had similar things.

Angel fluttered about on her angel wings, the symbol of our kind of Christmas, in the pink pajamas with little angels all over them. Even Total got a little Santa hat to wear. My mom had brought out music that played on the stereo, Iggy and Gazzy lit up the fire (in the fireplace thank goodness), and Ella helped Nudge and me make some food.

Fang was watching me casually from the corner of the room. His thoughts lost on all the worst parts of our lives- I wish I could pull him out from it but his fate had been a lot worse than mine back at the School. He had suffered a lot more.

I watched as Ella plopped cookie dough onto the sheet while swaying back and forth to the music. Well, I was trying to eat a piece of the delicious goop raw but somehow, even with my super fast reflexes, my sister seemed to notice and smack my wrist.

Nudge was talking about how she was designing this new dress for tomorrow's Christmas celebration that took place in the town square at night. Apparently, they lit up the large tree in the center of town while everyone oohed and ahhed. Yeah, fun.

I went for some cookie dough but Ella smacked my hand again. As I shook the stinging hand, I glared at her. "Well, you shouldn't try to ruin my perfectly made food." She placed the new tray in while pulling a new batch out.

"There's nothing you can make that can't be made. I could easily do that." I stuck out my tongue just as Iggy walked in.

"Max? Cook? No way, not unless you're willing to die." He turned towards his own part of the party- some kind of fancy desert that looked really good. I won't bother with the name. Everyone was chuckling at Iggy's remark anyways and I was real angry about.

"I can cook just fine if I have to," I complained. But everyone was back to the swing of things- dancing to the music or singing along, Nudge talking about a new piece of clothing, Iggy and Ella baking, and Fang silent in the corner.

Angel and Gazzy were now in the kitchen. This house was built for six bird kids and others so there was plenty of space. "Do we get presents tonight?" Angel asked curiously. Her voice was delicate and sweet. She had a scar on her arm from the M-Geek attack a year ago, around the same time she stopped hearing thoughts.

"Nope," Ella gave a smile, "Tomorrow, that's how it works kiddo." I quickly grabbed a cookie, even though it was too hot, and burnt my tongue on the first bite. "Max," Ella warned, "You're supposed to wait." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Since when was I ever the patient one?

I missed this, just my family talking like this. I had been wrapped up in my selfish sorrow that I didn't do much to make things better for them. I regretted that I hadn't smiled more or talked more. One more minute with them, I told myself, is all I needed just to tell them I was okay. I guess they knew that now since Fang and I were together.

Iggy made more sexist jokes.

Nudge talked more.

Gazzy built bigger explosions (away from the house).

Angel smiled and spoke with me more.

For the longest time I thought it was just me who held this flock together but I see now how many times I have failed to do that. Fang and I took on the job, sometimes one of us had it more than the other, but it was how we worked. When I was a wreck, Fang was the one taking care of the flock. When he could be silent and invisible, I was telling them what to do. We were worked together- not alone- which is why I would always go back to him. That's how much I needed Fang.

Later, once the party got into swing, we began boards of Monopoly and cards (which was easier without Angel being able to read our minds). We surrounded one coffee table, some of us on the couch or on the floor. Fang and I were right next to each other, in between rounds holding hands underneath the table or his hand reassuringly on my knee where no one could see.

Nudge appeared over her sadness about Iggy and didn't seemed bothered whenever Ella or he kissed. I bet it still hurt her a bit but I hoped what I said had put everything into perspective for her. Angel and Gazzy were caught trying to cheat a few times whereas Total had to have my mom as a partner because he couldn't hold his own cards. "Insulting that this should have to happen," he would mutter. We were all smiling. We were all laughing. We were having Christmas.

Eventually, after the younger kids (Nudge, Gazzy, Angel) and Total went to bed. I placed on my boots and my thick coat. Fang followed after me as I flew up onto the roof. Using my wings by bend my back a bit, I wiped off the snow and sat down on the cold surface. My head tilted back to stare up at the stars and the moon. Out here, it felt like when we had been in the desert only a few years ago. A lot happens when you have to save the world- after that- it's pretty slow and amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang always wanted to know. I could ask him the same thing because I was just as curious. What did he see in me? Everything, nothing, a little bit a both? Were we together because we were in love- the real deal or because we were teenagers that needed someone to understand? I hopefully wished for the first but I've learned not to plan ahead too much or to assume. You get hurt that way.

"Just," I began with a sigh, "wondering if we're supposed to be here you know? We were lab rats so I'm just wondering if we weren't in God's plans- or whoever's a plan…Are we suppose to be alive?" Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulder as his wing went over my back.

"Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be Max." Warmness tingled my blood and I felt myself smile. "Merry Christmas," he murmured, holding up his clock which glowed in the dark, it read midnight. It was now Christmas Day.

Our first holiday with a family that was real and intact. We were normal (as much as we could be) and happy. We had saved the world. Our real Christmas.

Except for the nagging feeling about Brigid and Abraham came to mind.

Soon I would have to face them.

But that didn't matter for the moment.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back as our lips came together. A nice, wonderful present and I didn't need any present. Fang's hand gently held my cheek and the arm that had been around my shoulder was now holding my waist. Forget the freezing temperatures and the snow, Fang kept me warm and protected. We kissed for the longest time it felt, not needing air- as if we could live off each other. We did in a way. In the back of my head, I heard an old song I had listened to once before, repeating in sync with our kisses.

_All you need is love. All you need is love._

Boy, did they have that right.

To bad our world was about to come shattering down.

**Song is "All you need is Love" by the Beatles (my favorite band in the entire world btw)**

**Hope you enjoy because if you read that last line- not so good. (evil laugh with evil music playing in the background)**


	22. Heart Attack

Heart Attack

Waking up is so hard to do…being trapped in a nightmare. Pounding came at the door and my eyes went wide open. In seconds, I went from resting my cheek against Fang's chest to standing up while running towards the door. I opened the door and found Iggy with a camera. In a flash, a picture was taken and glared at him.

He began laughing hysterically, "Sorry, just collecting some blackmail in case I should ever have to use it." Fang was standing beside me glaring at Iggy just as harshly as I was. Iggy shrugged, "Guess you aren't two lovebirds aren't the early type." Then he walked away whistling.

I made my way back to my bed and went to lie down. Fang was right with me, silent as ever. I enjoyed his silence and went to open the window. Cool winter air blew past me and ruffled my feathers. "Want to go for a fly?" I peered over my shoulder. Why not? There was nothing else to do.

Fang gave me a smile, "Why?" I heard an underlying layer of worry in his voice. Then, I remembered and shut the window. We couldn't fly out together much anymore. We talked last night about being more careful since we hadn't heard from Brigid or Abraham in the longest time.

I allowed myself to stare out into the woods for a moment to see if I could see my enemies waiting in the darkness. Sighing, I tightened my wings against my back even though they begged to unfurl. I saw Gazzy and Angel playing in the snow on the ground. Nudge was trying to play with them; between us she was in the middle, Nudge was both one of the older kids and one of the younger depending on the day.

Fang's warm hands pulled me down to rest on the bed. I yawned lightly, the late Chistmas Day night had tired me out. "Sleep?" He suggested but now I was fully awake. There was nothing else to do, but lie in bed. Only a few days of vacation and then we were back in school but for now, nothing.

"How about something else?" Fang raised an eyebrow as if he really liked that idea. Our lips met instantly and I was amazed as always. My breath disappeared. I didn't need oxygen when I had Fang…okay, maybe I was exaggerating just a little bit.

Another pounding suddenly came at the door. I ignored it and was glad that Fang had decided to lock it when the intruder tried failed at opening the door. "Max!" It was Iggy again and this time, his voice was loud and a little bit of a worry.

"Open up! There's- oh God- I don't know what it is!" Shocked I darted over Fang and went to unlock the door and throw it open. Another flash of the camera and I punched him right in the arm really hard. "Ow!"

"You're an ass!" Iggy backed away laughing. Even Fang took a punch at his arm, I wasn't happy at all with him. "Iggy! Don't you even know what's going on?" What was I saying, of course he didn't know-

"What? Tell me now," he narrowed his eyes glaring at us. Even after a year, knowing Iggy as blind for most of our existence, it shocked me that he was staring right at me instead of a few inches north. Occasionally though, I did find his eyesight dropping south but I smacked him when that happened.

I stared at Fang, "He should know." Fang nodded and pulled out the note that I had now understood he carried with him everywhere. "Brigid is back and so is a scientist from the School- they're hunting us Iggy but they're waiting to attack."

Iggy observed the note, "Is the scientist the man who was in charge of Fang? I remember him, he had a very creepy voice." How did he remember that? I had blocked out all of my memories of the School as best as I could.

"Abraham," Fang whispered his name. My fingers found his to reassure him. There through our touch I felt his fears. That really hurt, seeing Fang's hurt and pain. Before, when he was emotionless at least then I could believe he was invincible. "My father."

Iggy's mouth dropped open. We had pretty much given up on finding our parents after Iggy's parents tried to sell his story to magazines and television shows. "Fang, man, I'm sorry. Seems like Max got the only good genes in the bunch." So far he was right, but we had a family that meant more than most. We were connected at a stronger bond than any family I have seen.

"Brigid's out to kill us, Iggy," I whispered. I refused to bring up the part where Abraham was trying to use Fang against us. "Just be careful all right and no scaring the shit out of me." Iggy gave a modest, weak smile. An agreement had been made, no more wake-up calls.

"I'm going to go find Ella, she's working on school work but that can change." I rolled my eyes just as Iggy walked away. He called over his shoulder, "Not a sexist pig!" Just as Nudge walked out of her room. Iggy nuzzled her hair with his hand as he passed her before heading downstairs.

"Max, geez- um, how do I say this?" Nudge let out a deep breath staring at Fang and I. She dug the toe of her shoe into the ground as she stared at it. She ran a nervous hand through her hair. Nudge lost for a word was never a good thing. "Here- let me show you. Come here."

I walked over to Nudge and felt Fang following me. "Give me your hand," she ordered once we were standing in front of her. I lifted my hand and one of her small, dark hand wrapped around my wrist. "I had a dream and I saw this happening so don't freak out okay?"

"Nudge, you know me, get it over with or I will start to freak out." Nudge nodded her hand in one quick motion with the hand that had been behind her back instantly went across my palm. I screamed a bit out of shock and more in pain as a long cut came across skin.

"Nudge!" Fang yelled at her as he pulled me away as I stared at the cut as Fang came between them. He glared at her harshly. Nudge placed the knife on the side table we kept in the hall to hold notes and books. Fang let out a growl and I saw he was ready to fight her. He was willing to hurt Nudge.

"Fang stop, look." He turned around and we both watched in amazement as my skin closed back up together and healed on its own. There was no scar, no trace that Nudge had ever cut me. How did she know this would happen? "Nudge, what's going on? You better explain!"

"Fang, get ready to catch her, when she's hurt like that she loses a lot of energy. I'm sorry Max, I saw it. I was reading and suddenly, I saw this happen in front of my eyes. Max- I saw the future. I got a new power." Then, I felt woozy. "Catch her now Fang," Nudge whispered just as I collapsed.

"Let her rest," Nudge whispered. "I'm really, really, sorry Max but I had to make sure this was real. You'll be okay." I felt Fang's body was still tense as if he didn't completely trust Nudge but I did, she had just proven that she- and I- had gained a new power.

Forget reality, waking up is hard to do.

Sleep was nice for the moment.

I much rather not have to face a new power.

Or a future seeing Nudge.

-------

**Song is "Heart Attack" by Sum 41.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**More to come soon!**


	23. Superman

Superman

After waking up from that little episode of fainting, I was in a pretty bad mood. I didn't want a new power anymore. I just wanted a normal life. All right, hit me on the head for that one because that can never really happen. Nudge explained that I fainted because like everything else, my new power requires a lot of energy in order to work. So, Max super healing powers equals Max getting really tired really fast. Great.

I went for one of my own individual flights before Fang could protest. He would hate that I went out alone. He was convinced that they would hurt me- Brigid and Abraham I mean. With the cold winter air smacking my face and having only muscle so therefore not much insoline to keep me warm, I was cold so it was only going to be a quick fly.

I can't stand to fly when I'm this angry so I eventually coasted down into an open area within the woods. I'm not naïve so I listen well to my surroundings to make sure no one sneaks up on me. I'm just out to find a better answer to why this was happening. The better part of me was saying evolution was simply taking its course. The worst part was you're a mutant freak- weird things are suppose to happen to you.

I sat on a boulder and recalled the months after Jeb, Ari, and Mela died. Media had swarmed my family and I asking us for the story on what happened. Iggy had quoted some song to a newspaper when he had been left unadvised (we had decided as a flock to never give our story out) had said, "I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane. And more than some pretty face beside a train." Before he could finished, Gazzy and Nudge had dragged him back in the house. I would've done it myself if I hadn't been so depressed back then.

Wish that I could cry, but now that I had Fang, a solid rock, I didn't need to cry anymore. Fall upon my knees, well, I would but he would catch me so there was no point in being weak anymore. Find a way to lie that I wasn't so strong anymore, than when I grew up over the years I grew weaker. About a home I'll never see, the life I would've had without these wings.

It may sound absurd, thinking about this now in the middle of the woods about who I would've been without the light bones, air sacs, bird blood, or wings. But don't be naïve, we all fantasize right? Even heroes have the right to bleed but I can't even do that now because of my stupid new gift that actually makes me weaker. I may be disturbed saying that healing fast is a bad thing but if it tires me out imagine how useful I'll be in a fight. But won't you concede? Even heroes have the right to dream, oh wait, I have nightmares now.

I'm not crazy or anything.

"Maximum," I jump to my feet and turn around. My feet are spread apart, my fists are formed, and my wings are flared. My face is instantly cold and harsh in a direct glare at the enemy. I saw Abraham standing there. I bit my lip with anger. I was shaking with the urge to attack him for all the pain he had caused Fang.

"I'm sorry, was I sitting on your rock?" I was surprise I could manage a word without screaming in rage. I had to be cool and collected Maximum Ride. I was still her in a way. I gave a mocking smile. Abraham had his hands behind his back and he glared at me behind thin wired glasses. Still in his white lab coat, he had his black hair braided down his back as usual.

"I always was jealous of Jeb for the species he made. I had hoped to train Fang to destroy you and the rest of your flock- as well as the rest of the world. But maybe you were the better choice, you obviously have no problem with killing." I felt my wings flinch with that below the belt kind of hit.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I yelled back. "You're an evil bastard who used his own son and almost killed him. Do you even realize what Fang would be like if _I_ hadn't saved him those years ago? Do you know how scared he is of YOU, his own father?" Geez, did I want to sock that guy right into the face. Teach him a lesson but you can't teach evil anything.

Abraham sighed, "Fang will soon learn what his actions have cost him. I warned him what would happen if he continued to see you. Love is the most destructible problem in the world."

Was he crazy or what?

"So are you going to kill me?" I raised my fists, "Because I won't go down without a fight." Abraham gave a cold smile that was small reminding me of Fang a bit. I hated that they looked so much alike.

Abraham raised his arms and motion his finger towards me. Then, from the darkness of the woods, they came. Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and other mutant Itex experiments along with Brigid, Omega, and the Director, stepped into the light. My enemies wrapped up into one nice little reunion.

"Of course not Maximum, like I said, you were the better but I want to give my son a chance to prove himself. The only way he will fight is for you. I plan on a little trap." Abraham motioned for my enemies to come at me, "He will learn that loving you will be a big mistake."

I ran forward to fight trying to focus on the enemies I already knew how to fight the best. Omega I pulled some fast move on him before tripping him on his feet and punching him in the head. The Fly-boys I chopped down on and was fortunate that they didn't have guns as they usually did. Erasers were the hardest because they fight literally until the end. I was cut and healed within seconds so I grew weaker faster than I would have without my stupid new ability.

Eventually, my knees collapsed and then I was tackled by an Eraser. Snarling and glaring at me with cold, yellow eyes and a foaming mouth, it held me down. "Take her to base. It won't be long before my son tries to find her." I wasn't meant to ride with clouds between my knees- this is why my life is the way it is. I shut my eyes feeling sleep overcome me. I heard Brigid's laughter as she kicked me once in the stomach.

One thing is for sure.

It's not easy to be me.

**Song is "Superman" by Five for Fighting**

**Reviews make me write faster.**

**It's like the sun makes superman stronger!**

**Thanks again though for reading.**

**Hope you like it.**


	24. Somewhere Only We Know

Somewhere Only We Know

Somewhere only we know-

Just guess.

Come on, you know where I woke up.

Anti-germ bleach.

Beeping monitors.

Metal cage made of crossed wires.

I was cramped up in the corner as if I naturally knew to avoid the entrance. My entire body felt drained from fighting. My lips were cracked and dry from the lack of water. I tried adjusting in the cage to get more comfortable but it was hard.

My limps were crying out to be stretched but how could I when I was in a cage meant for something as big as Akila who had died a few months ago in the summer. I remember Total being heartbroken over that. Then I moaned out in agony. My flock- they were probably wondering where I was. How could I just have flown out on my own when I knew I was in danger?

Stupid Max.

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

I heard of heels clanking against the tiled floor. I wanted to smack the owner of those shoes because I knew exactly who it was. I remember them when I was captured last year. A light laughter that made you think of a hyena erupted through the silence. From what I saw, I was the only one here.

Back at the School.

I thought we had destroyed them all.

How had we missed this one?

Through the light of an open door, I can see I am back where I started. In death, I end where I began. Fitting for a life as troublesome as mine. I was about to shut my eyes because I didn't want to face her.

Bending down so I can see her, Brigid is the most evil face on the planet of the earth. Her red hair hung over her shoulders. She grinned with perfectly, red lip glossed lips. She had on the proper white lab coat. "Hello Maximum, here we are again."

"Yep," I croaked, "And I believe it will end just the same as it did before- me escaping because of you stupidity." Brigid's smile was smacked off her face. I bet she was recalling that day when the flock had come to face me.

I shut my eyes and turned my back away from her. I extended my wings so that I created a barrier so I couldn't see her and she couldn't see me. "I bet you're just waiting for them to risk their lives again to save you. Abraham is different than Mr. Chu, Maximum. He wants them dead except his son of course. He's out to wipe out the world and start over. He's different from the rest."

"I don't care Brigid because every time I'm told this by another evil person out to destroy the world and I have to save it, I realize how wrong evil gets life." I shifted my legs and pulled them up against my chest. I was still dressed in the clothes I had been wearing when I flew out- jeans and a tee shirt with sneakers.

"Fang must be a mess right now." I flinched and I could feel her smile. She was enjoying this. "Knowing you're captured again and it's all his fault. I hope he does everything he can to save you because then, when he dies, you'll be the one responsible."

My heart beat raced as in front of me, I started to enter a dream world.

_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. A single black raven flies over my head. I wish to fly with him. He doesn't call out to me with his voice but I don't expect him to. The way his head is tilted and his black eyes are on me. I know he is watching over me and protecting me._

"_I'm at the School," I tell him, knowing he's listening. His silence always allowed him to hear everything he needed to hear. I felt the earth beneath my feet and sat down by the river. The raven circled and finally landed on my lap. My toes brushed against the river. The raven turned his head as if asking for more._

"_Brigid and Abraham took me. They have armies of all of our enemies Omega, Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, you name it. I'm scared." The raven flapped his wings and landed on my shoulder. His beak preened with my mangled hair to clean out the blood. He then rubbed his feather against my face._

_Then, he persuaded me to follow by jumping in the air and flying._

_I chased after him but flying was of no good to me in this dream world. I followed him until I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches while the raven stared at me. Is this the place we use to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of. The raven then disappeared for a moment behind the tree and then stepped into the light._

_I jumped into his arms tightly. My head resting against his chest. His lips brushed against my hair in a light kiss. "This could be the end of everything," I warned him. I always figured if I ended up in the School than I'd be dead. I wanted him to not chase after me but I couldn't stop him because if it was the other way around I would've gone to the ends of the earth._

"_Max," and then I realized it wasn't just my dream anymore._

Fang woke up, sweat dripping down his face, and he began to panic. Now he knew why Max wasn't with him at the moment. He stood up and stared out the window trying to see if he could find her again. In a few short seconds he would wake up the flock and get them together to plan. Max was going to be saved. Her last words scared him, "This could be the end of everything." Not if Fang had anything to do about it.

He had entered her dreams like he always had been able to for the past few months.

His new power a secret to Max, the only one whose dreams he entered.

But for the first time, he spoke to her.

And she heard him.

**Song is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane**

**To inform you, Fang's power is the ability to enter Max's dreams when they are both asleep. This is the first time he was able to contact her. (I owe this idea to the book WAKE)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review**


	25. Disappear

Disappear

Max gone- it was like the world being hit by a giant meteor in Fang's life. He stood in the silence of the kitchen, remembering a moment just like this over one year ago. It was so unfair and stupid that they should be trapped in a world that they couldn't take. Wings- damn them, they ruined the lives they could've had.

Then again, without the wings.

Who would they be?

Would Max still be in his life?

Gazzy was silent, over the years of jellyfish attacks, beating up the enemies, and being raised in the School, he had gotten tougher. Observing the room from his ten year old point of view, there was nothing new in the solemn, broken down view of the flock without Max. He knew that she was the one who kept them together. When he had left the girls and gone off with Fang and Iggy, he only regretted it because as great as the guys were, Max was the one who did it all.

He wondered if there was more to life out there.

Without Max, would they survive?

Could he handle not having the only mother he had gone?

Nudge felt the silence of herself as her new power took form. She wished she could disappear like Fang or heal fast like Max. She rather not be able to see the future because now she was blinded by visions. All she could see was the worst image of her life- a crying Fang holding the body of Max. She would keep this a secret to herself.

She would make sure this didn't happen.

Max couldn't die and Fang couldn't cry.

If the scene before her didn't play out.

Angel remained quiet wishing she could hear the thoughts of the ones around her. Silence, it was so amazingly useless in situations like this. Before, she could've read Max's thoughts and could've gotten the flock out there to fight. Now she was useless. Angel's jaw tightened in frustration. She had to prove that she wasn't just some eight year old girl now.

Max needed her.

Angel knew that at least.

Eventually, Angel's point would be made.

Iggy sometimes regretted he had his sight back. At least when he was blind he couldn't see the way Fang was tensed up leaning against the counter, Gazzy holding his composure together badly about to cry, Nudge holding her head in her hands to deal with the future and the fact that Max was gone, Mrs. Martinez shaking, Ella holding on to him but avoiding his eyes, and Angel appearing more angry than upset. At least when he was blind he could lie to himself. But should he tell them not that occasionally, his eye sight blurred and the edges disappeared. Sometimes, he couldn't see at all. The pills weren't working anymore.

To see or not to see.

That is the question.

Iggy sighed, with beauty comes the ugly, and he'd much rather see.

Ella held on to Iggy and hated that she was so weak. Max was always the better, stronger one. With the wings, Max in her imperfect mistake, was the daughter that everyone wanted, the friend that remained strong, and the hero that saved the world. Ella knew now, as much as she envied and loved Max, that it didn't matter.

Cause Max never asked the question,

"Who will save us?"

Because Max did the saving too much.

Dr. Martinez sighed as she pulled Angel into her arms as a motherly instinct. A long time ago, she had donated an egg to science without really thinking about what would happen to her child. With every blinking second she regretted that Max had been raised in a lab, she had fought for her life, lived on the streets, raised five other kids with wings on her own. Max did too much as an adult that she never was a child.

Max was never a little girl.

She didn't cry until she finally saved the world.

Now, Max was paying for being the girl Jeb had raised her to be.

Total even moped into the room staring at them. He was thankful for the family that had taken him in, especially Angel and Max. Angel who first found him but Max who allowed him to stay. He knew that there was no flock without Max. There was no occasional smile from Fang, no sexist joke from Iggy, no expert bomb-building from Gazzy, no sewing of clothes from Nudge, and no innocent sweetness from Angel. No talking about how sophisticated from Total without Max. There was no point in doing what they did with Max's heart for Fang, Max's name calling for Iggy, no warnings for Gazzy, no one to wear the clothes for Nudge, and no one to hold and love like a mother loves her child for Angel.

Some don't understand who they are

Until another person is missing.

Max was a part of every single one of them.

Fang pulled himself together, made a plan.

Max would do the same.

It was so hard.

"We're going back,"

Fang informed them.

"Back to the school."

* * *

**Song is "Disappear" by The Summer Obession**

**But if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to move away from the lyrics because they're starting to restrict me. So don't expect the lyrics too much. **

**And I just saw the button on the edit/preview documents that lets me use that line to separate the story from this. **

**I never knew that was there so I am quite amazed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (And does anyone know a good place where I can post original work?)**


	26. Body Bag

Body Bag

A list of colorful words went through my head as I ran through the maze. Every step shot electric pulses through my skin. If I took the wrong turn I wound up facing an Eraser or a Flybor or an M-Geek. Instead of fighting, I had to turn and run, allowing them to chase me.

And you might be asking, why doesn't she fly away?

See, I thought of that too. I tried to fly away but after my first "success" by flight, Brigid had two of her assistants tie my wings tightly against my back. So therefore- Max no fly. Hmmm, a bit of a problem if you ask me.

I made my way through the exit and let myself bend over in order to catch my breath even though it doesn't help at all. My wings were aching from the rope that held them down. Brigid walked in, "How-many-times-are-you-going-to-make me- do this?" I wheezed like a dog that had just run the entire Tour d'France or some famous marathon. Right- Tour d'France is the one with the bikes. Sorry, my mistake. If you couldn't tell, I haven't been thinking straight I was so exhausted.

Brigid smiled and crossed her arms, "I'll break bones you didn't know you have?" We were in a silver room and I was considering throwing her into the maze to make her run through the electrocuted floors. Her red hair would look like barbequed chicken left on the grill to long. I smiled at the thought.

"Here's a question," I ask, my breath still unsteady, "What do you do when you're all alone?" Seriously, it was a good question. I mean- what do scientists and evil ones at that do when they aren't torturing people? I expected Brigid to say something alone the lines that she kicked kittens for fun and made children drop their ice creams on the pavement.

Brigid frowned, "We need you weak is all Max. Can't have you able to fly off again." I stood up straight and stared down at her. I loved being taller than her even thought she was six years older than us.

"Well- if you haven't noticed," I pointed to my bound wings, "I can't just 'fly off'." Brigid rolled her eyes. I suppose she was now learning that my sarcastic remarks never stop. I suppose I'll get another bruise on my face from her smacking me.

Just then a door slid open and Abraham entered. I placed my fists behind my back. As much as I wanted to attack, I couldn't. I forgot to mention the five or six M-Geeks that had their gun arms pointing at me- including Brigid's.

"You are a very selfish experiment Maximum," Abraham muttered while glaring at me. I was still bothered that I could see Fang's dark cold eyes and black hair in him. I hated that it was this man's blood that made up for half of the DNA of Fang's. "You seem to think this is about you."

"Anything about Fang has to deal with me," I snarled through my teeth. Brigid gaped at my response and Abraham didn't seem please at all. "I hope they don't come for me, I much rather have them live than save me. Their lives are more important than the world."

Abraham grinned in an evil kind of way. Remember, he's got evil down to a pact. "My son was foolish to become infatuated with you. Damn, teenage hormones, in a year you two would've broken up. You're just ruining 000002's life." He couldn't even say Fang's name. I spit at his foot, missing purposely by an inch.

Suddenly, a cold hand was wrapped around my neck and Abraham was pressing me against the wall in the air. Sort of like when Fang held Bobby Greene in the hair. I chocked for air. Abraham narrowed his eyes. "You're the reason the world is the way it is Maximum. Instead of saving it, you just postponed its expiration date. When will you learn that the only way to save Earth is to rid it of its pollutants- the stupid humans you protect and the stupid flock that helps them."

Brigid was now over Abraham's shoulder staring at me. I wanted to punch her in the face just as much as I wanted to hit Abraham- maybe more so because Brigid had betrayed us. I let her be my friend once upon a bird-kid's life. "You think you have nothing to lose but you do Max."

I snarled, "I'd rather die than let you use me to get to Fang."

"What if you died Max?" Brigid asked, "What will happen to your flock? I'd hate to admit it Max but they're nothing without you. Fang will just give up on fighting his true nature once you're dead." Then Brigid shifted her eyes on Abraham, "We should kill her."

The man who was Fang's father shook his head. He gave a small, Fang-like grin that sent shivers down my spine in a not-good way. "No, I want my son to see where personal pleasure will lead him. I want Maximum to die in front of me so he knows it's his fault."

"I thought you said it was my fault," I replied harshly trying not to be scared. My mind was going crazy with questions. How could he hurt Fang like that? I don't want Fang to see my death.

"Believe me dear, it is your fault but I'm not obligated to teach you a lesson. It's my son that I'm protecting and looking out for." I narrowed my eyes and wondered what I would do.

"You're going to need a body bag," I whispered to them.

Then, I turned on full Max- fighting mode.

Let it be said- I fought to the end.

I lost…because I hadn't died.

Which is what I had hoped for.

**Song is "Body Bag" by Hit the Lights**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**More to come.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**


	27. I'll Do Anything For You

I'll Do Anything For You

The flock reached the School in a few short hours, it wasn't that far away if one flew. Fang led them forward with the simple and easy plan- attack the building, find Max, and get out. If he came across Abraham or Brigid, there would be no telling exactly what he would do but Fang tried not to think about the what ifs. He had to get Max back.

They rushed towards the gray building. Just behind it was the fenced in area that the flock had flown from. The parking garage that Iggy and Gazzy had blown up years ago had been rebuilt. How did this School go unaffected after Itex's defeat? Without staying long on the question, Fang and the rest of the flock flew up to the roof.

Iggy stepped forward, master of the art to picking a lock, he instantly began working on the door that led into the building through stairs. They were lucky the door was there, their second plan was to blow up the roof like they had done to Mr. Chu's building. In a few seconds, a record probably for Iggy, they were pulling the door open.

Fang led them forward. His heart was racing and sweat was dripping down his face. He was trying not to be angry at the thoughts of what they had done to Max. Angel was beside him with a serious look on her face. She didn't seem like the eight-year-old that she was in Fang's mind. She was ought to get revenge too. Max was Angel's mother- no matter the facts that worked against them, Angel was Max's baby. Fang knew that.

Iggy followed the back. Gazzy and Nudge in the center. With his advanced hearing from being so blind for so long. He counted their footsteps, memorized what they sounded like, so he could block out their sounds and focus on the unknowns that might give them advantage if an enemy attacked. Fang knew Iggy was doing this.

Fang led them a dark hall, being one of the oldest, he had memorized the halls well just like Max and Iggy probably had. He took a left and then a right before taking another right and walking straight for some time. If everything was where it was meant to be, than Fang was heading towards the room with the cages. Hopefully, they weren't keeping her in the room the flock had been in during their last visit to the School where they tried to convince Fang and everyone else that it was a dream.

He tightened his fists as he moved forwards towards a door. There was no window to look inside, as if to block the horrible secrets it kept inside. Fang reached and grabbed the doorknob. The rest of the flock held their breath.

Then he swung open the door and entered. His heart and stomach dropped. Abraham, Brigid, and many M-Geeks stood there pointing their guns. He wouldn't let the flock fight (as much as he wanted to fight himself) because no one was bullet proof. "Give up, Fang." Before he could even respond to Abraham's words, a strong force smacked the back of his skull and Fang was knocked out.

Stupid- he told himself, for ever getting in this and letting the flock get captured so easily. "How could you?" A voice rang out to his dizzied, aching mind. Fang's eyes dart open to find Max sitting in the center of her cage with her head bent because it was so small. She was glaring at him. "How could you just walk into their trap? Fang, you shouldn't have come to save me." There was something in her voice that Fang knew she wasn't telling him.

"I'll do anything for you," was his simple reply. He noticed now that tears were close to forming in her eyes. He looked around, rubbing his head, to find that besides Max, he was alone. "Flock?"

Max shivered, "I- don't- know." She inched towards the edge of her cage that was closest to Fang's. There was a good amount of space between them though. He didn't care. He crawled towards his edge and reached his arm out towards her. Max's arm went towards him.

Both of them, for minutes, stretched and screamed trying to tough the other as their fingers remained only a few inches apart. Fang realized quickly though that Abraham had done this. He had purposely placed their cages that far apart so Max and Fang couldn't hold on. He could almost hear his father's laughter.

"Max," Fang whispered, still trying to reach her. He didn't wait for her to say anything else, "I'm sorry." He saw her hand drop and he did the same. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time trying to find hope and comfort. It was so hard when they were back in the School, back in cages, and the flock was missing.

"They'll be fine Fang," she simply answered as if she was talking to one of the younger kids instead of Fang who could tell when she was just saying something out loud to reassure herself. Max said things like that because Fang knew, she believed if she said it enough times it would come true.

"Don't worry," a deep voice echoed through the room off a speaker phone.

"This is just an experiment. Your _flock_ is in the real room where we keep cages."

Then, there was a strange buzzing sound.

Max and Fang's cages swung open.

They both walked out feeling the fear in their veins. Fang reached out and grabbed Max's hand. There were no visible doors. "Here is what we're going to do," said the voice on the speaker phone, "No food or water until one of you defeats the other."

Fang pulled Max closely behind him. "No," was his growled response. He wouldn't, he couldn't hit or fight Max. Maybe when they were training or in an actual argument but even then he didn't really try to hit her. Max's hand reassuringly squeezed his hand as if someone how they would get through this. From what he saw, they were in a dark, large room with no visible doors.

"We refuse to fight." Max called out.

Her voice strong and sure.

"Eraser, M-Geeks, someone, take them back to their flock. They will not be given food or water until they agree to the fight." A light gas filled the room until Fang and Max had no choice but to breath it in. Within seconds, the two of them passed out.

They were still holding hands.


	28. Heartless

Heartless

A day later, M-Geeks were forcing were forcing Fang and I out of our cages. I motioned behind my back to the flock to stay calm and that we would be all right. Fang was pacing ahead of me, with an M-Geek in between. My body was sore, my wings ached, and my stomach grumbled. I was not a happy camper.

We had our hands tied behind our back as we were led through the school. I tried looking for obvious exits- you know, the doors with the bright red lights that flashed EXIT on them. That would've been convenient. Of course, no luck.

Then, the M-Geek behind me jabbed my back with his gun. "Watch it," I mumbled, the M-Geek jabbed again in response. "Since when did you have attitudes?" I asked. Probably not the right question to ask while I was being held captive.

I found we were now in a dark room. My M-Geek was leading me towards the wall and Fang was being led towards a chair in the middle of the room. I was shackled to the wall- the handcuffs were lined around the inside with spikes so I moved at all, it would jab right through the skin of my wrists. I stood slightly swaying watching as Fang was placed in the chair, a thick chain around his chest, with a spot light over him.

Suddenly, Abraham stood beside Fang. "Listen son, I tried to warn you." He lifted a long pale finger at me, "She will kill you with all the false lies she has given you." Abraham was still in a scientist coat- I wonder if he ever took it off.

"One reason I should trust you?" Fang asked. Within one quick second, Fang's head jerked to the side as he took a punch to the face from Abraham's large fist. I lurched forward only to feel the metal of the spikes sink into my skin. I bit back a scream. Fang saw and his eyes went wide with shock. Abraham punched Fang in the stomach. I heard as Fang gasped. I tried again to break free but I only hurt myself more.

"Ignorant! I created you to be great! Instead, you crumble at the sight of a mere obsolete creation. She is weak. Did you not see the way she fell apart over the loss of traitors and other failed experiments? Don't you recognize that this failure will destroy you as well?" Abraham had lost his patience. Whereas Fang, when he lost his angry went scary quiet and walked away, Abraham was violent and loud.

"We all die someday," Fang replied coolly. He grimaced when he was hit again. How could his father be so- so heartless? This was his son! Fang held his head away and I saw a glint of bruising on his cheek where he had first been struck.

Then, Abraham leaned down and whispered something in Fang's ear.

Fang lost control.

***

"What if Max's someday was today?" Abraham whispered in Fang's ear. Panicking, Fang began to fight his restraints. Abraham stood back and smiled, "Good, your reserves are starting. Survival of the fittest- be the strong one Fang." Then, Abraham placed his arms behind his back and waited.

"Fang!" Max was calling out to him. He couldn't hear her though as he felt his pulse grow faster. There was a deep burning within him that he couldn't hold back. Soon, he began to sweat and scream with rage.

"I'll kill you!" He repeated the words over and over again to the man who was by blood his father. He pulled against the chains and watched as Abraham stepped closer to Max, holding a knife in his hand. In one swift motion, he lifted the blade and struck it in Max's side.

Max slumped to the ground and bent her head down low. She didn't scream, she tried to be strong. "Max!" Fang had never been so loud in his life. Then, his chains broke. He pulled his arms out wide as if he was a kid pretending to fly. Abraham had called them reserves but Fang didn't have the time to think about that.

He ran after Abraham, just as the heat reached its final point. Caught by surprise, Abraham felt himself shoved up against the wall near Max who was gagging and holding on for life. "Fang?" Max murmured, "What- how?" Fang focused on the face though of his greatest enemy.

Dark black eyes and hair, thin lips in a crooked smile. Abraham would be the one, unafraid of Fang trapping him against the wall, that answered Max's question. "It's why Jeb was never in charge of him. I was working on being the best- having the best- experiment. 000002, the Phoenix is the title he is labeled after. He has two lives, one of which is coming to an end of rage and uncontrollable power. I told you that you were the Judas."

Fang gripped the man's shoulders as Abraham stared at Max, "How are you going to save her? The death of your first life will be catastrophic, killing her and me. I created you to kill Fang."

"Liar!" But Fang could feel the fire now, the final flight of the phoenix within him. He would literally explode and kill Max.

"Only a few moments left Fang, what are you going to do? If you let me go and you run away, maybe she will live." Abraham whispered and Fang loosened his grip a bit as he listened.

"Lies, Fang." Max coughed, blood pouring out of her wound. She wasn't healing fast enough. He was too weak to drag Abraham with him. "Let- me- die. Save-the-flock."

No, he couldn't let her die. Maybe if he held it in. Fang tightened his grip on Abraham to make sure the man didn't run and shut his eyes. The fire within him was raging and pulsing, hoping to let go and destroy everything within its grasp. Fang pulled in a breath. No, he was strong. He had Max and he had to fight for her. If there was anything that made him strong, it was himself.

Fang had fought M-Geeks, Eraser, Flyboys, traitors.

He had helped raise mutant-bird freaks and their dog.

He had taken down the normal life.

He had loved and was loved back.

If Fang wasn't strong enough to face himself

Then those things had never happened.

In one quick motion, he lifted his fist into the air and felt his fist connected with Abraham's cheek. Being stronger, Abraham's head bent back and he was instantly knocked out. Fang let his body fall to the ground. The heat was still powerful and strong, asking to be released. Beginning him to be evil and just destroy Abraham and Max. Just like a phoenix, Fang was about to burst into flames to start anew.

Fang grabbed Max's restraints. With his strength he easily broke them, the power was excited to be used. He was too much as he pulled in Max to him. The wounds on her wrists and her side were healing but slowly because she was so weak. Max wasn't even strong enough to sit up. Fang grasped her hand in his and slowly, bended his reserved powers to do as he commanded.

Survival of the fittest.

***

"Come on," a gentle voice called out to him. Iggy lifted his head. A woman, judging by the voice because she was wearing a cloak, was opening the cage. Rushing, without question, Iggy came and began opening the cages to the flock. The woman helped.

She led them outside, "Max and Fang," Iggy told her. The women stared at Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and then the longest on Nudge.

"I will save them, now run! Don't argue with me. Especially you daughter," then, before any of them could respond, the woman ran back inside the building. Alarms started ringing as she disappeared in side.

"Up and Away!" Iggy ordered.

He knew it was his job to keep them alive.

If Fang and Max didn't make it, Iggy was in charge.

***

Geez, it hurt being stabbed and then having my wrists bleeding like crazy. I was too weak to completely heal and I was trying my best to stay awake- willing my own power to stop so I wouldn't be drained out and pass out. Fang broke my chains and then moved my head to rest on his lap. He held my hand.

Fang- a phoenix of sorts. I was experiment 000001, did that mean something too? Was there some part of me, a power waiting to awake in survival was needed? I saw the flames- more felt them than anything. Fang was warmer than usual but his touch was perfect. I tried calming my breathing as I felt the fire within him begin to release right at our touch.

Warm, deep fluent, and amazing. It was life. Is that why bodies were cold? The essence of the soul was so warm. Was he controlling his power, bending it to his own will? I believed Fang was strong enough to do that.

"I love you," I managed because even as it hit my veins- Fang's phoenix powers I knew I wouldn't make it. Too much blood, too much time, too much broken to ever fix me again. I had known it long ago- after I had saved the world, that I only had one more ride to go through and that was life. In truth, I had done just that. Mine was shorter than most.

"No Max," Fang whispered. Wet liquids hit my cheeks and my lips, tasting like salt. My eyesight wasn't blurry enough to see that Fang was crying. Never, not him, not Mr. Emotionless, he never cried. All the times that I had wept and fallen apart, he was the one who was strong. He let the tears fall as he squeezed my hand harder, forcing the power once more to go through me.

I wished I had the strength to shake my head or tell him it was pointless. I was dead, I was a goner. No amount of Phoenix healing could heal me. I shut my eyes and tried to avoid looking at him. "Max," he whispered, shock, pure absolute shock rippling through his voice. He wasn't even trying to cover it up.

At least I got to say I loved him one more time.

I was trapped in my body as the final moment came.

Minutes passed…I waited for death.

Then, I felt his tear hit my heart.

**Song is "Heartless" by Kanye West**

**Last song was "I'll do Anything for You" by Naked Brothers Band.**

**Just to reinforce what happened, Abraham created a power in Fang, that if his life was threatened (Fang considers Max is his life), he would create an explosion or fire. Then, just like a Phoenix, Fang would be reborn again. But instead, Fang has found a way to let out his power, to save Max, without the whole big fire.**


	29. Breathe

Breathe

"Max."

I heard him say my name. I had seen the tears in his eyes. I felt him holding me tight. But I also heard the slow pounding of my dying heart. I had seen Abraham stab me in the side. I felt myself too weak to heal. I wasn't going to live.

Then, I felt life.

I told myself, Breathe..breathe for love.

Come on Max, fight for Fang.

I wasn't sure what it was, maybe when Fang's bent his power to enter me or when his tears brushed against me. Suddenly, strength came inside of me. I could feel my wound healing and my heart beginning to pick up pace again.

I could only focus on holding Fang's hand in mine. I applied pressure. Then, I opened my eyes very, very slowly to make sure I wasn't really dying anymore. I felt myself trembling, I was still weak. Every inch of my body was not in its greatest condition.

"She'll be fine," I heard a woman's voice. It was delicate and soft. I felt Fang's hand squeeze mine. "You've healed her, Phoenix. Now, you must leave. Your flock is waiting outside for you. Take 000001 and go." I felt Fang's hands shift to underneath me and lift me up. I was cradled into his chest.

"Abraham," Fang murmured, I could hear the anger in his voice at the name. I could see Fang now, although he didn't know my eyes were open yet. He was staring at the woman who was talking. His mouth was tight, his eyes red, and his black hair messed up.

"There are those who will take care of him. Why worry though when you have 000001 to worry about?" She had called me the same as Jeb and the rest of the scientists when we had be trapped at the School. What else did she know? "Subject 11 and the others are waiting." Subject 11, that's what they had called Angel.

"Why should I trust you?" Fang asked, holding me tightly. Didn't he notice that my breathing was back to normal? Didn't he feel when I had held his hand? His dark eyes were glaring at the woman. I wished to see her but my body hurt too much to move.

"If you love her, then I suggest you leave Phoenix. I've called for help. They'll take anyone without question. Let them just have Abraham. 000001 is too important to lose, you as well." I wondered what she meant. Who was 'they'?

My fingers moved a bit, my hand were lying against his chest back to its normal heat. "Go," I croaked, my voice was raspy and weak. Fang's good hearing picked it up. There was a stopping of the world as he realized I had said the words.

"Max?"

"See, I told you she would be fine. Phoenix, you gave her the first life. Abraham only programmed for you to have two lives. He never planned on how you would give up the first. You gave it to 000001, she lived because you bended your power and gave it to her because your need for her to live was so powerful." I smiled, Fang had saved me. He had given me life. "Now go!"

Fang listened to her this time. I felt him running, the shaky movement of him holding on to me while doing so. "Max," he whispered, "It'll be okay." I knew it would then. I felt weak still, my body ached, but now I also knew I would live.

And Fang was the one to thank.

***

"Is she all right?"

"Nudge, be quiet and let her sleep. She's fine. She just has a lot to recover from."

"I wish I could read her mind to make sure."

"I can barely see her now, but even I can tell she's all right."

"Sight not better? I wonder why it worked so well for a year and then just stopped. Maybe it was something you ate. You are what you eat and you have been eating a lot of Cheetos."

"Nudge, shut up. Max will be okay right Fang?"

"Yeah, Gazzy."

I felt a soft bed on my back. With the wings, it's a bit uncomfortable compared to sleeping on my stomach or on my back but it's all right. It beats being dead. The figures are leaning over me and watching me. I can feel it.

_Max, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I love you._ Fang's voice went through my head. Was I hallucinating? Had I finally lost my mind?

**Fang? I love you too.**

What was going on? I felt a strange connection with him now, stronger than I had ever felt before. His heart was speeding up in recognition to my voice, he felt warmer than usual surrounded by all these people. He was worried. He was thinking about what he had to do to make sure the flock ate dinner. Fang was thinking of the woman, wondering who she was, and if Ella and Dr. Martinez would want them around with all the trouble the caused.

_Max…what? What's going on?_

**I can hear your thoughts. I can feel you all around me. I honestly don't know.**

_I felt you too. _

**I think it's from the life you gave me. I'm part of you now Fang, just like I'm part of you when I gave my blood to you. The connection is complete. That's why you were in my dreams- from when I gave you my blood. We can talk now because you gave me your life. **

_Can you wake up?_

Instead of answering, I slowly opened my eyes to find twelve pairs of eyes staring down at me. The entire flock, including Total, were staring down at me. I gave a weak smile, "Hey guys."

"Max!" Nudge jumped up and down smiling. Iggy nodded his head. Angel and Gazzy both wrapped their arms around me. Total licked my hand. Fang stood back, knowing his hello would come later.

I slowly sat up. My bones cracked and moaned. "How long?" I asked trying not to think about the fact that I could read Fang's mind as easily as Angel use to read everyone else's. What was going on? I wondered, if I found that woman who had helped us would have the answer.

"Just three days, we're at your mom's house."Angel answered. "Guess what? Abraham was put in jail for illegal use of medical tools and inhumane experiments! He's in for a good, long time!"

"Twenty-five years actually," Gazzy answer to correct his sister. My eyes tried to see any change in them. Of course, I saw a lot of changes. Angel was taller, less evil without her old powers, and smarter. Gazzy was less of a trouble maker (although still a trouble maker) and seemed to be quite the handsome little devil (he'll break a few hearts I think). Nudge appeared more like the teenager she was, having gone through puberty, and she would be the belle of the balls. Iggy was still a sexist pig, but he got into less trouble and had matured (just a bit). Fang was still silent, but he laughed and smiled more than I ever thought him capable of. I wondered what my own changes had been.

"Guys," I replied, "I think we should leave." They all seem disappointed, especially Iggy. He'd have to say goodbye to Ella. "It's for the best." I focused on moving my legs a bit. The pain was a bit on the strong side.

"Max, I know a place on a secluded island. Jeb told me about it. He made it for us for safety. He gave me the coordinates," Angel spoke up. "We should go there, it's completely protected Max. He said it was safer than our first house. It was for when we finally needed to settle and we weren't being hunted anymore."

I sighed, "Brigid is still out there. We're still hunted but it seems like the best option. Pack up, we're leaving soon." The flock nodded their heads and went to go pack up. Fang stayed behind for a moment, his arms crossed.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"All ready packed," he responded. Then, he stepped closer to me, "So." He sat next to me and moved a piece of hair out of my face. "We're finally doing it my way?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I believe I was the one who suggested to leave." I was smiling though and he was too.

"No, the island thing. My idea." That's when I remembered. When he had first kiss me, he wanted to run to some island and just forget our problems.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." I kissed him. I moved my legs so I was sitting over the edge of the bed. I attempted to stand. I stumbled but Fang caught me. "Let's go say goodbye. We need to leave soon."

With Fang's help, I said goodbye to my mom and sister.

Then, once I was ready for sure, Angel led the flock to safety…

**Note that the story is not done. An epilogue is still due. And a preview to the third installment of this series (that's right, story number 3!) I hope you liked it. A lot will happen in the third book. I just need one opinion from you wonderful people:**

**Should I name is Maximum Ride: Evolution or Maximum Ride: Darker Truths? Whichever gets the most will be the winner!**

**Song is ****Breathe**** by Paramore**

**Thanks to Somebodyyoudon'tknowprobably for the song name!**


	30. Lucky Epilouge

Lucky

Jeb had really come through for us. The house was on a secluded island with two floors that overlooked the shore. The only way to get here was by flying or by boat, so over all, it was a pretty good set up for our safety. There were enough rooms for everyone to have our own but, Fang and I decided to share a room and use the extra-room in case of guests (there were others out there like us, and if they needed help, we would give it to them).

I stood on the porch that overlooked the shore. All of the flock was down there playing, happily enjoying themselves. To my surprise, there was plenty of clothes prepared for us (plus with Nudge's help, we could make almost anything fit us). Food wasn't hard to come by, it was well stocked and only an hour fly away from shore. The place had back up money for us to get groceries once we started running low.

The house behind me had large glass windows, the living room was filled with books, a television, video game systems, board games, and more to keep a flock of bird kids entertained. There was internet (to Fang's relief) and even a phone (so I could call my mom or Iggy could call Ella). I was still alert and ready to fight, in case my luck wore thin.

_She's beautiful, in the sunlight, standing there with her wings catching the breeze. I just need to hold her-_ Warm hands wrap around my waist, he placed his chin on my shoulder to observe the flock as I did. "Max," he murmured, speaking aloud this time. "Don't worry," he too could hear my thoughts. One might think of it as an invading of privacy but Fang already knew me inside and out and vice versa.

"For now, I'll try not to." He kissed my neck. I felt the tingles of not just my own skin but the way it felt for him. It was amazing, feeling both excited emotions at the same time. If I wanted to, I could probably break it off, but the connection was unbelievable. I turned to face him, his arms still tight around my waist. I lifted my arms around his neck.

Fang's eyes searched mine. I gave him a small smile, "We're safe." It was true, we had been here two months and we hadn't been bothered. But then again, the flock had gone a year before Brigid showed up again. Abraham was still technically alive and-

Fang pressed his lips against mine. He always knew how to make me stop thinking. Warmth flooded through me, there was nothing like this. I saw what Fang saw in the back of my mind. He was remembering the two of us together, taking in the particular details of my body. I blushed at the way he saw me- he thought I was flawless and beautiful. I was adorable when I was angry.

I bit his lip as excitement rushed through us. We backed off for a moment, to catch our breath. We couldn't live more in sync than anyone else. The flock and I were creations, made by man. I'd like to believe then, that Fang and I were made to be together. That's why we were so perfectly in love.

Fang smiled as I leaned against the railing of the porch. I heard a few whistles and cheers. I peered over my shoulder to see the flock staring at us. A deep blush crept over my skin as I pulled Fang closer to me so I could placed my face against his chest. We were laughing as well. His laugh was a deep rich sound that I held on to like a bee holds on to honey.

_Embarrassed about us? _Fang asked lightly in my head, teasing. He was a lot more talkative in his mind than out loud. Now I heard everything I needed to hear when he was too afraid to say it.

**No, but PDA is not something I'm a fan of**. He laughed again as I reached my hands up to intertwine my fingers within his soft, black hair. His own hands were pressing tightly against the small of my back. **I like the idea of the stranded island a lot you know. **

_I figured, you can barely keep your hands off of me_. Fang kissed my cheek, my neck, and then my lips again. He was teasing me all over again. I liked when he did that. His breath was warm on my cheek, smelling of mint. His chest pressed hard against mine. _I like it too though._

**I know, you're hands are worse than mine**, I joked back. His fingers traced as usual underneath the hem of my shirt, touching bare skin. His eyes lit up with amusement as he listened in on my own thoughts.

"Max! I'm hungry," Nudge's voice reached me as the entire flock came trampling up the stairs. I felt Fang reluctantly let me go as I stepped into full on leader/mom mode.

_You're not a mother, Max. _Fang reminded me.

"All right, sandwiches today guys." We stepped into the home, the kitchen was larger than the one at my mom's home. Everyone had a place to sit, even Total, around a large counter island as I started to toss bread and sandwich fillings onto the center of the table. "All right, here you go."

"At least you didn't cook it," Iggy replied. He was having trouble reaching for items. He was slowly losing his eyesight all over again. My heart ached when he reached for the mayonnaise and he missed it by a few inches. Nudge reached over and handed it to him. Since we've been here, Nudge had gotten more control over her visions of the future. Now, she could look when she wanted or stop any from coming. Unless they were really strong. Just like now.

Nudge's eyes grew wide as she began to see the image. There was a white glaze over her eyes, as she grew blind to reality. "Max, she's coming again! The woman!" Iggy instinctively grabbed Nudge's hand and held it for her. Angel stared wide with shock. Gazzy leaned forward waiting for an answer. I grabbed Fang's hand.

"Who's coming Nudge?" I asked her, her head turned towards the sound of my voice. "Tell me what's going on, sweetie. What do you see?"

"She's coming to warn us, but I can't reall hear what she's saying," Nudge continued. Then, her eyes fluttered and grew limp. Nudge fell into Iggy's arms. Angel and Gazzy rushed up to her. Total stared from his chair at the counter, whimpering like a dog.

"Who was she talking about?" I asked Fang. He shook his head.

"Me," a woman stepped forward. The flock, minus Iggy who was holding the unconscious Nudge, entered fighting mode. I held up my fists as I took my first real glimpse of her. She had thick, caramel colored hair and dark, rich skin. Her brown eyes were kind as they glimpsed at all of us slowly. "Hello 000001, Phoenix, Subject 11, F-03, Organism 09, and you Canine 276." Then her eyes went to Nudge and I saw her eyes soften.

"Who are you? What did you call us?"

I stepped forward so the woman would look at me.

She smiled, "I called you by your proper names. There are reasons for everything 000001, which is why I always opposed Jeb letting you name yourself Maximum Ride." She shook her head. "Phoenix isn't the only one with powers, which is why I've come to warn you. Your powers are done yet. Some may threaten your lives if you don't learn to control them. Dwyer knows of them now and she'll use them against you."

"Why tell us all of this?" Iggy asked, Nudge still in his arms. He held her protectively, her curly caramel hair under his chin. He stroked her hair as she shivered. One of the side effects to her visions was she passed out and grew extremely weak. It was similar to my healing power.

"It is in my best interest that all of you survive especially you, 000001. You take care of G-47." Again the woman stared at Nudge, observing the way Nudge's breathing slowly calmed down. In her sleep, Nudge cuddled up to Iggy, a small smile on her face.

I stared at the woman closely, "I take care of my flock, I love them all. They are my family. What importance do they have to you? We aren't freaks here for your amusement." Her eyes lifted to stare at me. "Why do you care so much about Nudge?"

The woman smiled, "She's my daughter."

I felt the entire world stop in shock.

"You're ride isn't over just yet Maximum."


	31. Part III is up!

**Well, the 3rd installment is up.**

**So technically, do not be mad if you thought this was a continuation of Save Us.**

**Just go to Maximum Ride: The Darker Truths of Evolution**

**It was too close to chose between the two names so I combined them.**

**Enjoy the Ride.**


	32. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	33. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
